I Want You To Me
by nhdl
Summary: Santana não consegue encontrar alguém que valha a pena se apaixonar até que uma nova aluna aparece.O problema? ela tem namorada. Fic começa com Faberry,mas creio que não por muito tempo
1. Prólogo

Me chamo Santana Lopez, estou no último ano do colégio,vivo em Lima, com meu pai Emílio Lopez,um dos mais renomados neurocirurgiões do país e até hoje tento entender como vivemos aqui e não em NY ou meu pai vive sendo chamado para realizar cirurgias e assim viaja um pouco.

Temos uma ótima relação, principalmente depois que minha mãe teve um surto e sumiu do me trata muito bem,mesmo depois de saber sobre sim, somos uma das famílias mais ricas da cidade,mas frequento uma escola pública,pois não suporto essas patricinhas cheias de frescuras.

Na escola todos me acham a maior _bitch_ até certo ponto é verdade,prefiro tocar o terror a ser aterrorizada,mas em casa e com minha melhor amiga sou realmente eu e não tenho medo de verem minhas na escola não!

Não até aparecer uma certa pessoa...


	2. You could be mine

Primeiro dia de aula tinha que passar na casa de Brittany para irmos juntas. Nos conhecemos desde pequenas e depois que crescemos acabamos até nos beijando, mas ficou nisso e nossa amizade continuou a mesma. Brittany mesma se chamava de _bicurious_, já eu, gostava somente de garotas. É meio complicado de explicar, mas depois que beijei umas garotas (e não foram poucas) os meninos deixarem de vez de chamar atenção e olha que no colégio tinha uns bem hot como Puck.

Em meio aos meus pensamentos parei em frente à casa de Brittany e buzinei, logo ela veio correndo em minha direção toda sorridente. Como hoje não teríamos ainda treino das cherrios estávamos com nossas roupas normais.

- Bom dia San! – ela falou me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia Britt! Está ansiosa para voltar ás aulas? – perguntei enquanto dirigia para o colégio.

- Muito, nem dormi direito, estou ansiosa para rever o pessoal das cherrios e do glee club.

Sim, um detalhe, fazemos parte do coral do colégio. Antes quem fazia parte dele era chamado de perdedor e diariamente recebia uma _slushie_, mas depois que vencemos o concurso ano passado todos nos tratavam com o devido respeito.

- Eu também e espero começar esse ano bem.

- Nós vamos sim – ela falava mexendo no rádio – e será que vamos deixar de ser as únicas líderes de torcida solteiras?

- Tenho um bom pressentimento quanto a isso, mas vamos ver se aparece alguma com cérebro, porque essas garotas acéfalas andam me dando nervoso de uns tempos para cá e depois ficam correndo atrás de mim.

Chegamos ao estacionamento da escola e descemos indo à entrada quando passa por nós uma Mercedes conversível preta, conduzindo o carro estava uma loira de cabelos curto e no passageiro uma morena. Ambas de óculos escuros, o que por sinal dificultou de ver seus rostos por completo.

- Quem são elas? – perguntei enquanto ainda acompanhava com o olhar a vaga que o carro estacionava.

- Deve ser as tal das garotas novas, me falaram que suas famílias tem um bom dinheiro, não tanto quanto a sua, mas não é pouco – ela viu que eu estava encarando a tal morena e disparou – e San, elas são namoradas.

Droga! Será que nunca vou dar sorte?

Fiquei ali olhando elas saírem do carro e virem em nossa direção. A loira estava com uma blusa cinza, uma calça jeans preta bem justa que destacava bem suas pernas e um all star vermelho. Ela era linda em todos os sentidos, mas me abismei quando verifiquei a morena dos pés a cabeça. Ela era um pouco mais baixa que eu, estava com uma saia que terminava no meio de suas coxas (e que coxas são essas, meu deus são muito gostosas!), uma blusinha rosa e nos pés usava sapatilhas.

Elas pararam de frente a Britt e eu. A morena levantou o óculos e deu um sorriso e falou:

- Olá, podem nos dizem onde fica a sala de História e Matemática?

Britt percebeu que eu não ia responder nada e se adiantou:

- Claro, estamos indo pra lá mesmo, nos acompanhem – e começou a caminha para dentro da escola – ah, deixe-me apresentar, sou Brittany.

- Rachel e esta é Quinn, minha namorada – falou a morena e a loira tirou seus óculos e nos deu um sorriso simpático.

A tal da Rachel me olhou esperando eu me apresentar e sua namorada fechou a cara me olhando e foi ai que decidi. Quer saber? Posso até me ferrar e levar uma surra dessa loira riquinha, mas vou tentar conquistar essa linda morena.

Estendi a mão para ela e falei: "Prazer sou Santana, ao seu dispor". Ela pegou na minha mão e senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo por causa de seu breve toque.

- Qual é a sua aula Rachel? – Britt perguntou.

- História – respondeu olhando seu horário nos papel.

- Então a de Quinn é a de matemática certo?

- Correto.

- Você vem comigo e a San acompanha Quinn.

Dito isso Rachel se aproximou de sua namorada e lhe deu um selinho (ai como queria que fosse em mim) e começou a caminha com Britt. Mas logo se virou, me olhou e disse:

- E foi um prazer conhecê-la Santana – se virou e sumiu pelo corredor.

- Bom, então vamos indo senão iremos nos atrasar – falei olhando para a loira ao meu lado.

Ela me olhou com u ma cara de poucos amigos e se aproximou dizendo:

- Se eu ver você olhando-a desse jeito novamente ou dando em cima dela te parto a cara ao meio entendeu?

Quem ela pensava que era, mal chegou aqui e vem querendo me botar medo em mim? Mal sabe ela quem sou eu, que posso fazer da vida dela aqui um inferno. Dei-lhe meu melhor sorriso _bitch_ e retruquei:

- Pode ter certeza que você não verá nada disso – e fui entrando na sala com ela ao meu encalço.

Sentei no meu lugar ao lado de Kurt. Ela era o único gay assumido da escola, assim como eu era a única lésbica (mas nada impedia das meninas dali correrem trás de mim) e fazia parte do glee club comigo e Britt. Falou comigo enquanto tomávamos nota do que a professora escrevia no quadro.

- Vejo que já conversou com as alunas novas.

- Sim, pediram que Britt e eu mostrássemos a elas onde eram suas primeiras aulas.

- Esse seu olhar me diz que vai aprontar alguma – ele falou rindo.

- Pode ter certeza que vou, você viu a namorada dessa loira? – virei para poder conversar direito com ele.

- Vi sim e muito bonita por sinal – ele falou, vi sua expressão mudar quando entendeu minhas palavras e algo se encaixou em seus pensamentos – não acredito Lopez, você vai dar em cima dela?

- Kurt por mim eu dava em cima, em baixo, de qualquer ângulo para dela – sorri bem maliciosa.

- Você não preta Santana – ele me olhava incrédulo, mas acabou gargalhando tentando imaginar o que eu iria fazer.

Recebi uma mensagem de Britt avisando que Rachel e Quinn iriam almoçar conosco e o resto do pessoal do coral. Bateu o sinal e fomos saindo, percebi que o professor chamou Quinn para conversar com ela e pensei: plano conquistar baixinha gostosa começando a entrar em ação.


	3. Duets

Saí o mais depressa que pude, peguei minha comida e fui sentar com o pessoal do coral. Me sentei ao lado de Britt. Fiquei de frente a Rachel que tinha Artie ao sei lado e uma cadeira vazia do outro (para a namorada arg!). Melhor eu aproveitar que a criatura não está aqui e puxar papo com a minha futura-garota.

- Então, você também canta Rachel? – falei meio nervosa, deus onde foi para minha segurança?Nem uma pergunta eu consigo fazer direito?

- Sim, na verdade Quinn também, creio que vamos entrar para o glee club - ela falou entusiasmada, já eu revirei os olhos, será que ela não esquece a Barbie por um momento sequer?

- Hmm legal – falei e Britt me olhou percebendo meu desânimo.

- Nossa que professor chato, não me deixava sair logo da sala – reclamou a loira enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Rachel e me olhou e disse docemente – nem vi você saindo da sala Santana, poderia ter me ajudado a sair logo de lá.

Vadia! Como era dissimulada, pelo visto vou ter mais trabalho do que imaginava. Se ela vai entrar nesse joguinho eu posso muito bem acompanhar e ela vai se arrepender.

- Oh desculpe, mas eu tinha algo que necessitava da minha atenção urgentemente – falei e olhei para a morena sentada a minha frente.

Rachel que parecia não notar a pequena tensão na mesa, virou-se para falar com a 'criatura' ou 'barbie', bom tenho certeza que até o final da semana vou ter uma lista enorme de apelidos.

- Amor, esses são todos os membros do coral e depois vamos lá falar com o senhor Schuster para participarmos, ok?

- Claro amor, o que você quiser – disse e repousou o braço no ombro da morena.

Britt me cutucou por debaixo da mesa e indicou o meu celular, ótimo agora vamos conversar por mensagem.

**San a próxima aula da Rachel é junto com vc e a Quinn eh comigo, então relaxa – B**

**Estou tentando, mas ver elas nessa intimidade me atrapalha a razão – S**

**Mas tenta, daqui a pouco você terá um tempo com ela sem o cão de guarda junto – B**

**Cão de guarda? Kkkk só vc mesma Britt – S**

Olhei para ela que segurava para não rir da própria piada, mas não aguentei e soltei uma risada um pouco alta fazendo com que todos estavam na mesa me olharem confusos.

- Desculpem coisa nossa. Antes que eu esqueça, Rachel sua próxima aula é a mesma que a minha então te acompanho.

- E Quinn a sua é junto comigo, ok?

Quinn deu um sorriso para Britt,mas quando me olhou eu só pude ver fúria me sendo dirigida.

- Ok, Brittany - ela respondeu.

Terminou nosso almoço e o pessoal foi se dispersando, me levantei e esperei Rachel me acompanhar. Ela deu um selinho na 'criatura' (ok tenho que parar com isso, mas é mais forte que eu).

- Nos vemos no coral amor.

- Ok, princesa. (Te odeio cadela!)

A loira foi junto com Britt para sua próxima enquanto Rachel me acompanhava pelo corredor.

- Então Santana é verdade o que falaram de você?

Encarei ela com certo espanto, será que alguém tinha falado alguma sobre eu querer ela?

- O que falaram de mim?

- Que você é a única lésbica assumida dessa escola.

- Ah isso? Sim é verdade, apesar de que a muitas garotas ficam com outras, mas também com os garotos.

- No meu antigo colégio eram só Quinn e eu, imagino como é a situação por aqui.

- Não ligo para esse povo não.

Entramos na sala e me sentei ao seu lado e continuamos conversando.

- E você namora? – ela perguntou meio receosa.

- Não.

- Por quê? Você é bonita, creio que está sozinha porque quer não? – ela falou batendo seu ombro no meu.

- É mais por incompetência mesmo.

- Ela é hetero?

- Não, comprometida – falei e baixei a cabeça.

Depois disso ela não falou mais nada e prestou atenção no que o professor falava. Mas eu tinha que fazer um progresso agora, porque depois lá no coral ia ser bem mais complicado pro meu lado.

- Eu não sei o que faço pra ela me notar.

- Hm vejamos, ela não te nota em que sentido em específico?

- Que eu tenho interesse amoroso por ela.

- Já pensou em abrir o jogo e ...

- Já, mas tenho medo dela se afastar e não falar mais comigo – falei cortando ela.

- Então você só tem um caminho – ela me olhou bem fundo nos olhos e terminou – conquiste-a.

- Farei isso e Rachel – encarei-a com um sorriso – obrigada.

Depois que acabou essa aula, a levei até sua próxima aula e fui para a minha, mas antes mostrei a ela onde ficava a do glee club assim ela não precisaria esperar ninguém.

Ótimo, última aula do dia, me encontrei com Brittany no caminho e contei sobre minha conversa com Rachel durante a aula. Cumprimentamos o prof. Schuster e sentamos na última fileira, estávamos conversando quando vi minha pequena morena passando pela porta trazendo pela mão uma loira com cara de tédio. Elas falaram com o professor e sentaram-se na minha frente.

- Bom ver vocês novamente esse ano aqui e sejam Quinn e Rachel – ela falou com as duas – bom esse ano vocês vão sair da sua zona de conforto e vão apresentar um dueto e o parceiro será escolhido por sorteio.

Ele falou isso e depois vieram algumas reclamações, eu amei essa ideia, assim tenho uma chance de tirar Rachel.

- Ok, agora cada um vem aqui e tira um nome, quem vai ser o primeiro?

- Eu – Britt disse enquanto ia pegar um papelzinho, ela abriu – tirei o Mike.

- Próximo.

Levantei e fui peguei um (destino querido pelo menos uma vez na vida sorria para mim e me faça tirar..) olhei o nome abri um enorme sorriso: "meu par é você Rachel".

A loira ao ouvir isso apertou um pouco mais a morena ao seu encontro. No final das contas ficou assim: Brittany e Mike,Rachel e eu (para desespero da Barbie), Finn e Puck, Quinn e Tina, Artie e Mercedes e Kurt e Rory.

Na hora de irmos embora alcancei ela que estava guardando seus livros no armário. Olhei para todos os lados e nem sinal da loira. Parei ao seu lado.

- Hey, então onde podemos ensaiar, na sua ou na minha casa?

- Pode ser na sua? A minha ainda está uma bagunça por causa da mudança.

- Claro – peguei um papel e anotei meu endereço e entreguei a ela – meu endereço e telefone, ai você me avisa a hora.

- Tudo bem. Vou indo Quinn está me esperando no estacionamento.

- Te acompanho.

Fomos saindo e depois começamos a nos separar, mas me virei e corri até ela.

- Rachel – ela me ouviu e virou me olhando – até mais tarde – e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Até mais – ela disse corando (creio eu que foi pelo beijo e não pela loira ter visto).

Brittany estava me esperando encostada no carro. Abri o carro e entramos.

- Nossa que demorar não, da próxima me avisa que arrumo uma carona.

- Sem drama Britt, tava falando com a Rachel.

- E como foi?

- Nada de mais, apenas combinamos o nosso ensaio do dueto – olhei para ela – e acredite se quiser, mas ela vai lá em casa.

- Você não perde tempo.

- Não e nem posso.

Deixei Brittany em casa e fui para a minha. Desci do carro e meu celular apitou avisando sobre uma nova sms.

**quero saber dos detalhes depois – B**

**Kkk curiosa, mas ta bom te conto – S**

**Bom mesmo :) – B**

Fui entrando, falei com minha mãe na cozinha e estava subindo para o meu quarto e o celular apitou novamente (Britt quando quer sabe perturbar), mas mudei meu pensamento quando li a mensagem.

**Eh a Rachel, podemos ensaiar ás 17hs? - R**

**Claro, fico te esperando bj – S**

**Bj e até mais tarde - R **

Fui tomar um banho e com os pensamentos a mil (loira que se prepare, porque vai perder sua garota para a latina aqui).


	4. Kiss

**Rachel POV**

Entrei no carro e fui dar um beijo em Quinn, mas ela se afastou (mas que merda é essa?).

- O que foi Q.?

- O que foi pergunto eu – ela olhava a frente e apertava as mãos ao volante – nosso primeiro dia de aula e aquela vadia já está dando em cima de você.

- Não está nada, só foi gentil – falei tirando importância do ato (apesar de que ainda sentia seus lábios em minha bochecha) – e você não vai ficar com esse ciúme bobo de novo né?

Ela ligou o carro e começou a fazer o caminho até a minha casa. Ficamos o caminho todo em um silêncio desconfortável, quando ela estacionou fui saindo, mas ela seguro no meu pulso me impedindo.

- Ciúme bobo, você acha isso mesmo? – ela falou me encarando.

- Não acho, tenho certeza e ela nem está afim de mim, mas que coisa – respondi bufando.

- Rach você é cega ou virou uma completa estúpida? – ela perguntou arqueando aquela maldita sobrancelha (ok, não tão maldita assim, ela só fazia isso quando estava de graça comigo ou quando queria ser rude). Infelizmente era a segunda opção e aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Vai ficar falando desse jeito comigo mesmo?

- Sabia que é idiotice responder uma pergunta com outra?

- Você acabou de fazer isso – já estava ficando farta disso.

- Rachel pelo amor de deus se toca e enxerga o que acontece debaixo do seu nariz.

- QUINN FABRAY NÃO FALE COMIGO DESSE JEITO! – perdi a paciência – EU VEJO O QUE ACONTECE, OU VOCE ACHA QUE NÃO PERCEBI TODAS AQUELAS GAROTAS TE COMENDO COM OS OLHOS POR TODO LUGAR QUE PASSAMOS.

Terminei de falar e percebi que meus olhos começaram a ficar lacrimejados. Ela viu o estado que estava ficando e esticou o braço tentando me abraçar, mas dessa vez quem se afastou fui eu.

- Des- desculpa amor, mas não suporto a ideia de alguém tirar você de mim.

- Se você confiasse em mim como confio em você não precisava disso – abri a porta e fechei bruscamente.

- Espera – ela disse saindo do carro.

- Quinn vai embora, não quero ver mais você por hoje, amanhã conversamos.

Dei as costas para ela, que entrou no carro e saiu cantando pneus. Entrei em casa chorando e meu pai veio ver porque eu estava assim:

- Filha o que houve?

Não aguentei e me agarrei a ele afundando meu rosto em seu peito: "Ah papai, é a Quinn que brigou comigo por ciúmes."

- Quantas vezes já te falei que essa menina não serve para você minha filha!

- Papai essa conversa outra vez não, vou pro meu quarto.

Larguei minha mochila no chão e me joguei preguiçosamente na cama. Peguei o celular, mandei uma mensagem para Santana e logo ela me respondeu.

Fiz minha lições (haja coisa para entregar e isso porque era o primeiro dia de aula) o que levei praticamente a tarde toda e depois fui tomar um banho e me arrumar para ensaiar o dueto. Avisei meu pai que talvez fosse demorar e fui caminhando, pois a casa de Santana era a poucas quadras da minha.

- Acho que ela me deu o endereço errado – murmurei olhando a casa e checando o endereço novamente.. Mas estava certo.

A casa (ou melhor, mansão) era linda, fui caminhando até a entrada e toquei a campainha.

**Santana **

- Filha desça aqui um pouco preciso falar com você!

Desci as escadas e encontrei meu pai com uma mala na mão.

- Pensa que vai para onde senhor Lopez? – perguntei brincando.

- Me chamaram para realizar três cirurgias e vou precisar ir para Boston e depois para New York onde me pediram para fazer uma palestra.

- E quanto tempo tudo isso vai levar?

- Duas semanas – ele disse se sentindo um pouco culpado. Já eu não podia conter meu entusiasmo.

- Tudo isso? Uau tenho um pai super importante.

- Já vi essa carinha ai, mas se contenha tá certo? Deixei dinheiro na estante e por tudo que é mais sagrado não ouse estourar novamente seu cartão de crédito, ok?

- Entendido, mas alguma recomendação?

- Sem festas em dia de aula, não vou nem proibir que não vai adiantar mesmo, não quero ninguém subindo lá para os quartos.

- Pode deixar pai – abracei ele – vou sentir saudades.

- Também filha – falou e me deu um beijo na testa.

Meu pai foi saindo e eu fui voltando pro meu quarto, ouvi a campainha tocar, mas nem liguei.

- Santana é para você! – meu pai gritou e voltou a falar com a pessoa que tinha chegado – desculpe, mas já estou de saída, entre – e foi embora.

- Obrigada senhor Lopez.

Era a voz dela, desci a escada como um foguete e encontrei Rachel sentada no sofá me esperando.

- Oi Rachel – cumprimentei ela toda sorridente, mas ao ver sua expressão fiquei preocupada.

- Olá Santana, bela casa – ela estava tentando disfarçar, mas seus olhos entregavam que tinha chorado.

Me sentei ao seu lado e segurei sua mão, fazendo assim que ela olhasse para mim.

- Rachel aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?

- Está tão na cara assim é?

- Não, mas basta olhar bem em seu olhar e ver que há algo te incomodando.

- Tem sim, porém não quero falar sobre isso.

- Ok, mas se precisar de alguém para conversar ou desabafar pode contar comigo tá?

- Tá certo, então vamos ensaiar?

- Vamos – ofereci a mão á ela – deixei umas músicas separadas lá no meu computador, vem.

Ela pegou minha mão e fomos subindo até meu quarto.

- Santana?

- Fala.

- Eu não tive nem tempo para selecionar alguma música – enquanto falava ela se sentou na beira da minha cama.

- Sem problemas, eu fiz uma lista – entreguei a folha para ela – mas se você não gostar podemos escolher outra.

Escolhemos uma das músicas da minha lista e ficamos ensaiando. Já era um pouco tarde e Rachel já estava juntando suas coisa para ir embora. Ela ainda estava um pouco triste e aquilo estava me incomodando, não queria que minha pequena ficasse nesse estado.

- Rachel, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntei meio receosa.

- Claro – e me deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa para você estar assim?

- Não, eu só – ela parou para respirar fundo e vi que lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos – Quinn e eu discutimos quando estávamos voltando da escola.

Passei meu braço pelo seu ombro e a puxei para perto de mim.

- Não fique assim, vai ficar tudo bem – ai que vontade de matar aquela loira desgraçada – mas quem em sã consciência brigaria com você Rachel? Uma pessoa tão linda, inteligente, doce, gentil.

- Obrigada San – ela me chamou de San yeahhh – mas ela ficou com ciúmes e ..

Ela parou de falar se dando conta do que tinha dito, como ela falou ciúme quer dizer que já estava tendo efeito minha presença.

- Ciúmes e o que mais Rachel?

- Ela falou que você estava dando em cima de mim e eu não fiz nada.

- Rachel, eu posso ser sincera com você? – quer saber eu ia falar mesmo, a loira já me ajudou muito me colocando no meio, então é melhor antes de perder a oportunidade.

- Por favor – falou sorrindo, ela já não chorava mais.

- Você realmente é muito linda e eu gostei de você, não sei como isso aconteceu, nos conhecemos hoje, mas para mim parece já faz um eternidade – respirei fundo e continuei – sinto como se você fosse um imã que fica me atraindo.

Ela se levantou ainda me olhando: "Santana não vou negar que senti uma atração por você, mas eu tenho namorada e não posso fazer isso".

- Sei disso Rach, mas não consigo evitar – me levantei e fui me aproximando dela invadindo seu espaço – quando estou com você, perco minhas palavras e meu juízo.

Passei a mão levemente por sua face e ela fechou os olhos, nesse instante não tinha o que pensar, segurei sua cintura e rocei meus lábios ao dela. Fiquei alguns segundos assim,passei minha língua em seus lábios pedindo permissão e ela me deu (ai meu deus estou beijando Rachel) e aprofundei o beijo. Eu poderia ficar assim por toa eternidade com ela assim, mas infelizmente ainda preciso de ar para respirar, então me afastei um pouco e olhei para ela que também abrias olhos. Por um momento vi seu olhar de desejo, mas ela percebendo o que havia acontecido ficou com a expressão de culpa e arrependimento e aquilo me machucou mais que uma surra.

- Eu tenho que ir – ela pegou sua mochila e disparou para fora do quarto, ouvi seus passos na escada e depois da porta sendo aberta e depois fechada.

Eu só fiquei ali paralisada, ainda sentindo o gosto de sua boca na minha. Eu tinha beijado a garota que eu queria, ela fugiu depois, mas mesmo assim foi mágico. Fiquei magoada de ela fugir, mas agora eu tinha a motivação para fazê-la ser minha.


	5. Feelings

**Santana POV**

Acordei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, fui tomar um banho e me arrumar para escola. Coloquei meu uniforme das Cherrios e me analisei no espelho.É incrível o que um uniforme faz,com ele por onde eu passava na escola todos abriam passagem.

A única coisa que estava me preocupando era como falar com Rachel depois de ontem. Com esse pensamento que fui pro colégio, hoje não precisei buscar Brittany que ia pegar carona com Kurt. Mas isso não impediu ela de vir me interrogar logo que parei no meu armário.

- Você não me ligou ontem – ela falou emburrada.

- Bom dia para você também – disse rindo.

- Bom dia e você não ligou ontem.

- Desculpa Britt, mas estava sem cabeça para falar.

- Então fala agora, aconteceu alguma coisa? – foi ela falar e lembrei do beijo e um sorriso se espalhou na minha face – pelo jeito sim neh,pra você ficar com essa cara de boba.

- Eu beijei ela ontem – sussurrei.

- NÃO ACREDITO ! – Brittany gritou de surpresa.

- Ei calma ai, vamos indo pra aula e te conto lá – falei e fui puxando ela comigo.

Sentamos nas carteiras do fundo, assim a professora nem ia reparar que estávamos conversando.

- Britt até agora eu não estou acreditando que isso aconteceu.

- Eu imagino San, mas o que aconteceu depois?

- Ela fugiu – falei e baixei a cabeça lembrando de como ela me olhou.

- Bom, isso até não me surpreende muito, ela deve ter ficado confusa.

- É talvez, mas hoje a hora que cheguei nem vi ela.

Pelo jeito ela não iria mais falar comigo e agora me evitaria a todo custo (muito bom mesmo Lopez, como você é uma mula).

- Eu a vi – Britt disse me tirando dos meus xingamentos mentais.

- E como ela estava? – perguntei um pouco ansiosa.

- A Quinn falava alguma coisa, mas os pensamentos pareciam estar em outro planeta, quando ela me viu olhou em volta provavelmente te procurando –ela sorriu – porque quando viu que eu estava sozinha logo o brilho nos olhos dela sumiram.

- Ai meu deus, ela não ficou com raiva de mim, YESSS – exclamei um pouco alto, pois a sala toda ficou me olhando.

- Gostaria de acrescentar algo ao assunto senhorita Lopez? – a professora perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Teria se fosse valer de alguma coisa pra essa matéria chata.

Ela ia retrucar, mas voltou com sua explicação. Todos ali sabiam que não tinha como ganhar de mim em uma discussã não voltou a falar mais nada relacionado a minha pequena,tocou o sinal e fui guardar alguns livros que não usaria durante o resto do dia.

O corredor já estava vazio (tenho que parar de me atrasar para as aulas) fechei meu armário e quando me viro vejo Rachel passar correndo por mim chorando e entrando no auditório. Comecei a ir atrás dela,mas sou segurada pelo pulso.

- Mas que merda– me virei.

- Você não vai até ela – a cadela loira falou com raiva.

- Vou e você vá se ferrar – me soltei de seu aperto.

- Não vai, porque isso tudo é culpa sua – ela praticamente rosnava para mim.

- Minha? – ok, agora fiquei confusa.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, botou a mão na cintura e fez uma cara de _bitch_: "Ela me contou o que aconteceu ontem e você está tão ferrada vadia".

Ok, aquilo me fez perder toda a paciência que eu não tinha. Saber que Rachel estava assim por mim, me deixou com tanta raiva que ia sobrar para algum coitado e ninguém melhor do que essa vaca parada na minha frente.

- Perdeu a língua Lopez?

- Só se foi na boca da sua namorada ontem.

Ela virou um tapa na minha cara (branquela dos infernos agora você ia saber quem é Santana Lopez). Voei pra cima dela e a mandei com toda minha força contra os armá até ela e começamos a nos estapear e dar socos.

Ela caiu no chão e fui me aproximando dela, até que sinto alguém me puxando pelo braço. Olhei com toda minha raiva pra quem estava me atrapalhando de acabar com aquela babaca,mas quando vi quem era eu parei na hora.

Rachel já não chorava e pela sua expressão algo bom não sairia da boca dela agora.

- O que você duas pensam que estão fazendo? – ela não gritou, mas seu tom de voz firme me fez estremecer.

Antes que eu respondesse a loira já tinha se levantado e disse fria: "Estou defendendo o nosso namoro".

Preferi ficar de expectadora, afinal nada que eu falasse agora iria me ajudar com a morena.

- Que namoro Quinn? Há alguns minutos não era você que tinha terminado comigo? – ela perguntou indignada.

Peraí. Terminaram? Foi isso mesmo que escutei?Agora me deu vontade de sair pulando de alegria.

- Rachel me desculpe, eu estava nervosa quando disse aquilo.

A morena parece não ter ouvido o que ela falou e olhou para mim. Eram tantos os sentimentos que eu via em seu olhar.

- E você Santana, porque está fazendo isso?

- Eu vi você chorando e estava indo ver o que tinha acontecido, mas essa demente me deu um tapa.

Ela observou bem meu rosto e já imagino que eu tinha uma marca de mão estampada na bochecha (como está ardendo). E depois sua expressão foi de preocupada para mim e de revoltada para a namorada (ah! agora era EX- namorada haha)

- Vocês pensam que eu sou um pedaço de carne e tem que ficar agindo como dois cães raivosos? – ela olhava para nós duas.

- Desculpe Rachel, não vou mais atrapalhar sua vida com essa daí – falei e fui indo ao estacionamento, decididamente esse dia acabou para mim, vou para casa.

Não olhei para trás, não queria saber o que ia acontecer ali,mesmo sabendo que elas tinham terminado. Por isso que sempre evitei me envolver com alguém, sempre alguém vai sair machucado e dessa vez iria ser eu. Apesar que eu não escolhi me sentir tão atraída por ela.

Esbarrei no diretor quando saia: "Santana, você está suspensa até sexta, pensa que pode ficar brigando com todos como se a escola fosse sua".

Entrei no carro e dei a partida. Fui o caminho todo me recriminando.

"Idiota, tantas atrás de você e ainda vai se apaixonar pela única que não te quer e ainda tem namorada".

"Coração burro, cérebro fraco que não fez a razão predominar".

"E ainda toma uma suspensão na primeira semana de aula, sou uma besta mesmo".

Cheguei em casa e subi direto para o meu quarto e ali chorei. Fiquei um bom tempo abraçada ao travesseiro até que sinto alguém me abraçando, nem me importei, já sabia quem era apenas pelo cheiro e era uma das únicas pessoas que estariam comigo sempre que eu precisasse.

Brittany não falou nada, me aconcheguei nela e ela esperou eu estar pronta para contar o que havia acontecido. Logo ela colocou um dedo no meu queixo me fazendo olhar para ela.

- San o que houve?

- Caí na porrada com a Quinn e ainda fui suspensa até o final da semana - eu não conseguia terminar de falar e voltei a chorar.

- Não fica assim, vai dar tudo certo.

- Vai como Britt? Depois de hoje acho muito difícil a Rach querer ficar comigo, eu fui imatura brigando com aquela cadela.

Ela acariciou meus cabelos e disse: "San, você precisa ver que não tem só a Rachel no mundo, então vamos fazer assim – eu até já imaginava o que vinha a seguir – seu pai está viajando mesmo vamos fazer uma festa aqui".

- Ele disse nada de festas em dias de aula – murmurei.

- Ok, fazemos na sexta, certo? – ela perguntou fazendo uma carinha triste.

- O que você me pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo neh?

Ficamos conversando o resto da tarde e quando escureceu Brittany teve que ir para casa. Fiz minha janta,assisti um pouco de TV.O sono já estava me vencendo,mas decidi mandar uma mensagem para Rachel.

**Mais uma vez me desculpe, se ainda puder vamos ser amigas? – S**

Ok, prefiro meu coração se partindo toda vez que a ver e estar perto,do que ficar distante (virei uma pessoa masoquista,olha o que essa menina me faz).Logo chegou a resposta.

**San estou confusa, preciso pensar no que tenho que fazer – R**

A situação da crítica pro meu lado mesmo, não mandei mais nada e adormeci.

_Escutei uma batida na porta do meu quarto, fui abrir e Rachel estava ali parada me olhando com tanto desejo que até tremi ao sentir um calor no meu ventre._

_- San vim te ver._

_Não consegui falar nada e ela foi adentrando no quarto e fitou dizendo: "Desculpe por hoje, tenho pensado em você desde o nosso beijo, que preciso estar perto de você"._

_Ela se aproximou de mim e me beijou com vontade, nossas línguas se encontraram e senti todo aquele redemoinho de sensações. Puxei ela que passou as pernas na minha cintura sem deixar de me carregando-a até a cama,deitei ela e deixei sua boca para começar uma trilha de beijos,lambidas e chupadas pelo seu pescoço,depois os seios e abdô descendo e quando chegava ao meu destino tudo começou a ficar escuro e eu tentava me segurar e ..._

Acordei num pulo. Droga!

Foi só um sonho, e que sonho. Já estava vendo que a semana ia demorar para além de não sair dos meus pensamentos,ainda viria me perseguir nos sonhos.


	6. Return and Party

**~Final da suspensão de Santana~**

**Santana**

Até que enfim volto pro colégio hoje, só não foram mais entediantes esses dias porque Britt e Kurt vieram todos os dias aqui em casa. O pior era que não recebi nenhuma ligação ou mensagem de Rachel e meus dois amigos se recusavam a me contar alguma coisa dela. Por aí eu via que tinha alguma coisa de errado.

Fiz minha higiene, tomei meu café e rumei pra escola. Terminei de estacionar e logo fui recebida pelo pessoal do glee club menos por uma certa morena e uma loira.

- Satan está de volta! – e esse era o Puck.

- Acho bom que você tenha mantido a ordem por aqui – falei entrando na brincadeira.

- Sim senhora – ele bateu continência.

- Deixa disso bobo, mas sério agora, eu estava com saudade de importunar vocês.

- Nós também San – Britt falou se enroscando no meu braço, assim fomos todos para a sala do coral.

Cada um foi rumando ao seu lugar esperando Sr. Shuester começar a aula.

- Bom ter você conosco novamente Santana. – disse me dirigindo um sorriso.

- Obrigada.

Quando ele ia começar a explicar algo a porta foi aberta e uma Rachel atrasada passava pela porta de mãos dadas com a namorada. Eu não acreditava no que via, depois de tudo aquilo elas voltaram. Pelos menos agora estava explicado o porquê dos dois não terem me contado nada.

Olhei para Kurt e Brittany com a cara mais homicida que eu tinha e eles se encolheram. Se tivessem me falado eu não estaria com essa cara de choque estampada.

- Desculpem-nos meu carro quebrou no caminho – a loira falava e me olhava com cara de deboche.

- Sem problema, vão para os seus lugares – ele falou – bom hoje vocês começam a apresentar seus duetos.

Putz, tinha me esquecido disso. Olhei para Rachel,mas ela nem me olhava.

- Santana – o professor me chamou – você e Rachel começam.

- Senhor Shuester, Santana e eu desfizemos nossa parceria nesse dueto – ela respondeu e eu fiquei ali só olhando para ela.

- Ok, alguém se candidata a começar?

Mercedes levantou o braço e foi lá na frente com sua dupla. Todos se apresentaram.

Quando já saíamos da sala Puck falou para todos.

- Hoje a noite festa na casa da Santana! – todos ficaram entusiasmados – e todos estão convidados, certo San?

- Sim todos, vejo vocês mais tarde. – falei e fui saindo. O que a Rachel disse e o que eu vi tinham acabado com o meu dia.

Fui para o treino das Cherrios e depois caminhei até o vestiário para tomar banho. Já estava me secando sentada em um dos bancos entre os armários quando escuto a porta abrir (deve ser uma das novatas que ficam vendo o treino de futebol e acabam se atrasando).

Coloquei minha roupa e voltei a secar meus cabelos.

- Oi – ela falou.

- Oi – respondi fria, nem me dei ao trabalho de virar e encará-la.

- Você poderia me olhar enquanto falo com você, por favor?

Achei melhor me virar logo e acabar o mais depressa com aquela conversa.

- Pronto, o que você quer?

- Senti sua falta – ela sussurrou.

- Percebi mesmo – falei irônica – e não vamos começar com essa conversa Rachel, eu já vi que vocês se acertaram, então não temos nada para falar.

- Mas eu tenho.

- Então fala e me deixa.

Eu sei que estava agindo como uma cadela, mas eu me sentia ferida e quando estou assim eu só falo coisas desagradáveis as pessoas. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Me desculpa por ...

- Vai direto ao assunto – disse cortando o discurso que provavelmente ela faria.

- Nossa não dá para conversar com você assim, então esquece – ela levantou e ai saindo até que eu falei:

- Rachel, qualquer coisa que você for falar não vai adiantar em nada – soltei o ar que tinha prendido e falei mais calma – deixa pra lá e espero que você vá hoje lá em casa na festa e aproveita e leva sua namorada tá.

Peguei minha mochila e passei por ela que ficou parada na porta.

Não a vi o resto do dia, já estava indo em direção ao meu carro e a única conversa que eu escutava pelo percurso era sobre essa bendita festa que Brittany tinha armado lá em casa.

-x-

Puck e Finn foram os primeiros a chegar, pois tínhamos combinado deles me ajudarem com as bebidas e todo o restante. Aos poucos foram chegando todos. Antes o som alto e muita bebida me animavam,mas hoje resolvi ficar na minha e sóbria,pois tenho certeza que se bebesse faria alguma besteira.

Fiquei sentada na escada vendo o pessoal dançando e avistei Rachel com Quinn entrando, a loira foi buscar algo para beber e a morena ao me ver veio em minha direção e se sentou ao meu lado do mesmo jeito que havia feito mais cedo no vestiário.

- Não vai dançar não?

- Não estou com ânimo.

- É uma pena, então como estão as coisas?

- Estou tentando normalizar o que estou sentindo – falei e dei uma batidinha no ombro dela – cadê a sua namorada.

- Pegando alguma bebida.

Ficamos sentadas ali conversando e nada da loira voltar, percebi que Rachel estava batendo o pé no chão, pelo jeito estava ficando nervosa. Levantei e estiquei a mão para que ela me acompanhasse.

- Vem, vamos achar essa loira – sim, eu estava pisando nos meus sentimentos só para poder tê-la perto de mim. Ela segurou minha mão e se levantou.

Passamos na cozinha e nada. Levei ela lá fora,talvez a outra estivesse alguém gemendo (ai credo,esse povo bebe e faz sexo no meu quintal).

Olhei para Rachel e ela paralisou quando escutou uma nova onda de gemidos. Seus olhos se encheram de lá,ela sabia a dona daqueles caminhou para ver onde estavam e eu a companhei.

E ali senhoras e senhores estava a cadela loira desgraçada Quinn com uma mão no seio de uma garota, enquanto esta estava com uma das mãos dentro de sua calça.

- QUINN – Rachel gritou.

As meninas parecem ter levado um choque, pois se desgrudaram de tal forma.

- Rachel não é o que você está pensando – a vaca falou tentando se aproximar.

A morena deu alguns passos para trás.

- Não é o que estou pensando, é o que estou vendo – ela olhou com fúria a loira – acabou Quinn fique longe de mim a partir de hoje.

Ela foi saindo e a loira foi querer ir atrás dela, mas dei um belo soco em sua face que ela cambaleou até a outra garota que estava ali quieta assistindo a tudo.

- Você é uma mula sua vadia, trair uma garota maravilhosa dessas.

Deixei ela ali e fui correndo encontrar Rach, ela estava caminhando pela calçada indo embora. Berrei do jardim: " Rachel me espera!".

Ela parou e virou me olhando com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, aquilo me cortou o coração.

- Vou com você.

- Mas vão sentir sua falta não acha?

- Não me importo, não vou deixar você ir nesse estado para casa sozinha.

Passei meu braço pela sua cintura e fomos caminhando abraçadas. Aos pouco ela foi parando de chorar e logo que falou percebi sua ira com aquele ato da namorada.

- Meu pai sempre me disse que ela não servia para mim, devia ter escutado ele.

- Agora já foi.

Passamos o resto do caminho em silêncio, mas não era desconfortável. Ela precisava de um tempo para assimilar tudo o que havia ocorrido e eu não ia ficar falando na cabeça dela. Em poucos minutos já estávamos em frente a sua casa.

- Sã e salva, boa noite Rach e se precisar me liga – falei e depositei um beijo em sua bochecha e comecei a me afastar.

- Santana? – ela me chamou.

- O que?

- Fica hoje aqui comigo? Meus pais só voltam amanhã a tarde e não quero ficar sozinha.

Conflitos estavam sendo travados na minha mente, mas meu coração falou mais alto. Se ela precisava de mim eu estaria ali.

- Tudo bem.

Ela abriu a porta, segurou minha mão me trazendo para dentro. Subimos até o seu quarto e ela foi trocar de roupa.

- Não é do seu tamanho, mas vai servir – disse me jogando uma camiseta e um short – pode se trocar ali.

Apontou para o banheiro, fui ali e me troquei. Quando voltei ela já estava deitada, mas ainda acordada. Deitei ao seu lado e a puxei para repousar a cabeça em meu peito enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

Senti seu corpo pesar um pouco, estava dormindo. Depositei um beijo em sua cabeça e murmurei:

- Boa noite minha linda te amo – e logo o sono se abateu sobre mim e adormeci.

**Rachel**

Aconcheguei-me a Santana e me senti tão segura ali com seus braços ao meu redor. Respirei fundo e soltei um pouco meu peso e escutei-a sussurrando que me amava.

Isso definitivamente foi o que faltou para eu enxergar o que estava na minha cara desde o começo da semana. Ela me amava eu sentia o mesmo. O sono me venceu e adormeci ali com a pessoa que me amava tão próxima.


	7. Its time

**Santana**

Acordei com um corpo colado ao meu, abri os olhos devagar me acostumando á pouca claridade que tinha no quarto proveniente da janela. Lembrei onde e quem estava em meus braç a expressão relaxada que a morena tinha,eu poderia ficar admirando-a todas as manhãs pelo resto da minha vida.

Tentei me desvencilhar de seu abraço para preparar nosso café da manhã, mas não obtive sucesso e ela se agarrou um pouco mais em mim. Não pude deixar de sorrir com seu ato,comecei a fazer carinho em seu rosto desfrutando desse momento que poderia ser o último que teríamos.

Rachel começou a se mover e foi despertando; abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes, me olhou e me lançou um belo sorriso.

- Bom dia dorminhoca – falei.

- Bom dia – falou mantendo o sorriso em seus lábios.

Nos afastamos um pouco, ela se espreguiçou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Aproveitei para colocar a roupa que usava ontem na festa (tinha me esquecido desse detalhe,minha casa deve estar uma zona).Terminei de me trocar e Rachel saiu já se aproximou de mim e segurou minhas mãos dizendo:

- San, obrigada por não me deixar sozinha ontem.

- Não precisa agradecer Rach – olhei para nossas mãos unidas e voltei aos seus olhos – sempre estarei com você quando precisar.

Soltamos nossas mãos, saímos do quarto. Rachel foi em direção a cozinha e eu a saída,afinal tinha uma casa enorme para arrumar.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou ela voltando em minha direção.

- Casa? – respondi um pouco confusa.

- Nem pensar, você vai tomar café comigo – pegou minha mão e foi me guiando até a cozinha.

- Mas Rach tenho que ir – tentei protestar, em vão óbvio – nem sei se minha casa ainda está de pé depois de ontem.

- Você faz o desjejum aqui, depois vou com você e te ajudo, o que acha?

- Se você insiste, por mim tudo bem.

Sentamos lado a lado no balcão que separava a cozinha da sala de jantar. Observei o que tinha para comer e não consegui segurar minha me olhou confusa e perguntou;

- San, o que foi?

- Esqueci que você tinha comentado que era vegan.

Ela olhou para as coisas sob o balcão e parece que recebeu um clique.

- Ai me desculpa, mas é que não tem outra coisa a não se comida vegan, porque meus pais são também – ela começou a falar sem para e eu fiquei admirando. Coloquei a mão no ombro dela,fazendo assim que me olhasse.

- Não se estressa, não estou reclamando, até tinha curiosidade de saber o que você come.

Falei rindo e ela relaxou, comecei a comer alguma coisa que não sei o que era (na verdade não sabia o que era tudo aquilo), mas até que estava gostoso, não que eu fosse largar minhas panquecas e bacon por aquilo.

- Estava ótimo Rach – falei ajudando-a a recolher tudo – creio que não será minha última refeição vegan que farei na vida.

Ela me olhou com algo a mais em seu olhar, mas eu não soube dizer o que era, até que ela disse:

- Pode ter certeza que se depender de mim não será.

Ok, com isso sinto que descobri o significado daquele olhar: desejo. Um outro pensamento me á que ela estava fazendo aquilo por causa do que ocorreu na noite anterior com a loira? Eu precisava saber que não era por isso, mas ela não me deu tempo e se agarrou a mim buscando minha boca para iniciar um beijo.

Afastei-me um pouco e ela parece não ter gostado muito não.

- Você não quer? – ela perguntou deixando em evidência sua dúvida.

- É o que mais quero, mas você terminou ontem – me aproximei um pouco – e naquelas circunstâncias e não quero servir de step Rachel.

Ela percebeu meu receio, se desculpou e depois completou:

- Vou mostrar que você não é isso, me aguarde San – e me deu um beijinho perto da orelha. Aquilo me arrepiou a garganta e mudei de assunto:

- Vamos então? – enquanto íamos até a porta – pressinto que minha casa deve estar parecendo como se um furacão tivesse passado.

- Não duvido nada.

Fizemos o caminho de volta em silêncio, mas com nossas mãos se tocando em vários momentos. Chegamos em alguns minutos e estaquei quando abri a porta e vi o estado da minha humilde residência.

Tinha copos e garrafas de bebidas por todos os cantos, almofadas jogadas pelo chão e uma Brittany capotada adormecida em meu sofá.

- Vamos ter trabalho de limpar tudo isso – Rachel disse.

- Quer desistir? – sorri pra ela.

- Não, mas aqui está assim e ainda nem fomos lá fora.

- Verdade, porém antes de arrumar vou acordar a Britt – falei e fui até minha amiga que dormia e me agachei perto dela – Britt – chamei e nada – Brittany – chamei mais alto e ela apenas resmungou algo.

Levantei, rumei até a cozinha e voltei com um copo de água, Rachel percebendo o que eu ia fazer me impediu.

- Tá doida?

- Só assim ela vai acordar confia em mim conheço essa aí quando bebe.

Ela se afastou um pouco e eu sorri divertida para ela. Parei ao lado de Brittany e joguei água nela.A garota levantou num pulo.

- Onde estou? – falou desnorteada.

- Viu, te falei – falei com Rachel e ela só ria.

- Ah, oi San – olhou para trás de mim – oi Rachel.

- Oi Brittany – ela respondeu.

- Senhorita Pierce posso saber que zona é essa na minha casa? Ela não estava assim ontem quando sai.

- Você sabe San, o de sempre né. – ela se levantou e espreguiçou – bom, como vocês chegaram eu posso ir para casa dormir o resto do dia, minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

- Embora nada você vai ajudar –falei indignada.

- Nem pensar e já estou indo – foi indo até a porta – tchau e se comportem.

Mandou uma piscada e foi embora. Olhei para a morena e ela só ria da situação.

- Parece que sobrou para nós duas – falei.

- Sem problema,é até melhor – disse com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Oh pai amado é hoje que vou ser um momento para o calor me percorreu meu corpo com suas palavras diminuir para voltar a falar.

- Vamos começar então,quanto antes terminarmos,logo ficamos livres.

-x-

Não levamos mais que duas horas para arrumar tudo, se estivesse sozinha isso duraria o resto do dia. Não queria que ela foi embora ainda,meu corpo praticamente implorava por mais tempo ao seu lado(eh Lopez,a menina passou o tempo todo te mandando indiretas e sorrisinho cheio que segundas intenções e você se segurando,o que te deu?).Estava terminando de ajeitar o tapete da sala,me levanto e sou pega por trás por um abraço,Rachel encostou o rosto perto da minha nuca e soltou o ar de sua respiração.

- Mesmo toda suada você tem um cheiro ótimo San – ela falou ainda mais perto do meu ouvido.

E minha única reação foi um pequeno gemido que escapou pela minha boca, eu não ia aguentar muito aquela provocação, afinal era eu que sempre fazia isso com as garotas. Me virei ainda mantendo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e olhei para uma Rachel com os olhos cheios de desejo e um sorriso acompanhando.

- Adorei a sua resposta.

- Eu não consigo pensar com você falando essas coisas e me olhando desse jeito Rach – minha voz não saiu de um sussurro, minha vontade era de jogá-la naquele sofá e fazê-la minha.

- E quem disse que eu quero você toda racional? – ela falou e mordeu seu lábio inferior com uma expressão travessa.

- Você sabe que se eu ceder você não irá embora hoje não?

- Não vejo nada que possa nos atrapalhar.

Ok, definitivamente eu Santana Lopez desisto de tentar resistir, esse calor subindo por todo o meu corpo está me matando e o corpo dessa pequena colado ao meu não ajuda em nada. Ela já terminou com a namorada mesmo e pelo jeito dessa vez não tem -SE.

Enlacei seu corpo para o meu e beijei-a com todo o desejo contido e segurei sua bunda, arrancando um gemido dela. Desci as mãos parando em suas coxas (elas já eram lindas de se ver naquelas saias curtas,mas poder tocá-las foi o paraíso),puxei suas pernas fazendo com que ela se enroscasse na minha cintura.Não parei o beijo e fui carregando-a subindo as escadas até o meu quarto.Só quebramos o beijo quando foi necessário um pouco de ar,mas logo fui beijar seu pescoço até onde começava o ombro.

Rachel tinha uma das mãos enroscada em meus cabelos onde dava leves puxões e a outra mão enfiada por dentro da minha blusa arranhando minhas costas. A mistura de dor e prazer me deixou ela até o meio da cama e me afastei um pouco para tirar minha peças de roupa e ela fez o minha tarefa e assim que ela terminou de tirar suas roupas fui em sua direção e deitei entre suas pernas,o contato de nossos sexos foi maravilhoso.

Voltamos a nos beijar, sua pele estava quente e nossas respirações estavam ofegantes.

- Preciso de você – ela falou em busca de ar.

Levantei meu rosto e lhe dirigi meu sorriso mais safado e respondi: "Você terá amor".

_Continua..._


	8. Finally you are mine

- Preciso de você – ela falou em busca de ar.

Levantei meu rosto e lhe dirigi meu sorriso mais safado e respondi: "Você terá amor".

Fui descendo meus beijos de sua boca para o pescoço e depois para os seu mamilo,enquanto beijava ali usava a outra mão para acariciar o gemia cada vez mais alto,suas palavras eram desconexas,só entendia quando meu nome saia sufocado de sua meu passeio pelo seu corpo,passando pelo seu abdômen definido e quando ela se preparava para o contato tão esperado,desci para suas soltou um som frustrado,mas não durou muito,chupei e dei beijos molhados na parte interna de sua coxa.

- Santana juro que se você não acabar com isso logo,eu vou embora – ela ameaçou,como se conseguisse sair daqui comigo fazendo ela ir a loucura.

Me posicionei próxima de sua umidade e olhei para cima,Rachel estava descabelada,com os olhos fechados,mordendo o lábio inferior e nua toda entregue: "Olhe para mim".

- Não consigo.

- Olhe para mim Rach – voltei a pedir e ameacei – se você não olhar,não vou terminar.

Ela abriu os olhos com um pouco de esforço e me olhou,suas pupilas estavam dilatadas de tanto um sorrisinho e dei um beijo em seu sexo,ela arqueou o corpo contra o colchão.

- Oh não pare – ela ofegou.

Continuei a beijar-lhe aquele ponto,depois a penetrei com dois os movimentos até sentir os espasmos de seu orgasmo vindo de meu nome sendo gritado;retirei meus dedos de seu interior e me deitei ao seu lado puxando-a para encostar a cabeça próxima ao meu pescoço.

Sua respiração ainda era um pouco passou um braço em minha cintura enquanto seu corpo se fez o movimento de querer levantar,mas a impedi.

- Quero que você sinta o que senti San – ela falou fazendo um biquinho.

Não pude deixar de rir daquele pequeno ato infantil: "Estou bem,hoje se tratava de eu cuidando de você".Beijei-lhe a testa docemente.

- Você vai se importar se eu dormir um pouco? Você acabou comigo.

- Pode descansar pequena,estarei aqui quando acordar.

Ela logo solta um suspiro e sinto sua respiração um poço mais um tempo ali mais uma vez a admirá-la,passando levemente meus dedos em sua coluna e cochilei ao seu lado com um enorme estava com a garota que desejava nua em minha cama abraçada a mim,sem namorada e completamente entregue aos meus carinhos.


	9. Us

**Santana**

Espreguicei-me e apalpei o espaço ao meu lado vazio na cama. Abri os olhos e fiquei olhando enquanto Rachel colocava sua roupa,ela estava de costas para mim e eu tinha uma bela visão de seu levantei sem que ela notasse e a abracei por trás.

- Você fica ainda linda sem essas roupas – e dei-lhe um beijo na nuca fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Ela se virou no abraço me encarando sorrindo: "Eu sei, mas preciso ir meus pais já devem ter voltado".

- Ah fica aqui mais um pouco comigo – falei já com minha boca em seu pescoço dando leves mordidas.

- É tudo o que eu queria, mas não dá San – ela sussurrava tentando evitar que escapasse um gemido.

Bufei. Ela realmente tinha que ir,porém isso não significava que eu concordava,tudo que eu queria era passar todo o meu domingo com essa morena na minha cama.

- Ok, mas me espera tomar um banho que vou te levar – não deixei ela responder e fui direto para o banho.

Terminei meu banho, mas tinha esquecido de trazer minhas roupas, foi tanta a pressa de não deixar Rachel protestar. Me enrolei na toalha e abri a porta,ela estava deitada na minha cama olhando para o até meu closet e procurei algo confortável.

- Você faz isso de sacanagem não? – falou, estava de costas para ela e em percebi que se aproximava de mim.

- Dessa vez não, esqueci mesmo de pegar.

Senti sua respiração quente na minha nuca, me arrepiei toda. Me virei para encará-la e seus olhos deixavam claro o desejo que ela estava segurou a ponta da minha toalha e mordeu seu lábio inferior e depois me deu um sorriso maroto.

- Essa toalha está um pouco frouxa.

- Não, está bem presa te asseguro – falei entrando em seu joguinho.

- Deixe-me ver se você tem razão – começou a puxar a ponta desprendendo a peça do meu corpo que caiu aos meus pés me deixando nua enquanto ela estava toda vestida.

- É ela está frouxa mesmo – lhe dei um olhar cheio de malícia.

Ela começou a deslizar as mãos pelas laterais de meu corpo descendo até a cintura e depois subindo até meus seios onde começou a massageá-los. Não aguentei e gemi seu boca encontrou a minha com pressa e foi me levando até a cama sem quebrar o beijo,cai de costas no colchão e Rachel escalou por cima de mim sentando em meu quadril.

- Você está com muita roupa, tira isso Rach.

Ela levantou, mas não desceu da cama e tirou suas roupas jogando em qualquer canto do quarto e voltou à posição que se encontrava antes. Passei minhas mãos pelas suas coxas e apertei-as tirando um gemido de seus lábios.

- Me faça sua San – ela falou se movimentando em cima de mim.

Troquei de posição com ela que soltou um gritinho de surpresa e me encaixei entre suas pernas. Por onde eu passava deixava beijos e chupadas,até que cheguei onde ela queria.

-x-

Estacionei em frente a sua casa, só a veria novamente na escola, pois ela havia me dito enquanto tomávamos banho em minha casa que seus pais passariam o dia com ela fazendo alguma coisa que não me lembro (não me culpem, até que lembro muito, porque estar com Rachel debaixo de um chuveiro quente depois de uma hora na cama e com ela nua se ensaboando era extremamente complicado de raciocinar).

- Nos vemos amanhã no colégio? – ela perguntou me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Sim, quer que passe aqui te buscar?

- Não precisa, nos encontramos lá – disse e me deu um beijo saindo do carro.

Esperei ela entrar em casa e fui para casa de Britt, precisava falar com alguém e também preparar uma surpresinha para a minha morena. Sim, MINHA porque depois de tudo isso eu estou caindo de quatro por ela.

Dirigi com calma imersa em meus pensamentos, planejando o que faria amanhã. Logo estacionei em frente a casa de Britt e mãe me atendeu:

- Olá Santana como vai? – falou me dando passagem para entrar.

- Muito bem Susan, onde a Brittany está?

- No quarto querida, pode subir.

Nem bati na porta, porque era desse jeito nossa amizade, ela entrava sem bater em casa e eu fazia isso na dela, Britt estava sentada no chão brincando com o seu gato gordo.

- Eai Britt – falei e sentei de frente a ela.

- Oi San – me fitou – e como foi com a Rachel?

- Perfeito Britt, mas tenho que te contar uma coisa – eu tinha sempre esse problema de contar o que sentia menos pra minha amiga – acho não estou apaixonada por ela.

Ela abriu a boca para falar,mas fechou,ficou sem reação com o que eu tinha dito, segurei meu riso diante de se expressão.

- Como isso San? – perguntou confusa.

- Não sei, mas não estou apaixonada – respirei fundo, era melhor parar de graça – eu a amo, nunca senti isso por mais ninguém.

Ela me deu um tapa no braço, mas acabou rindo também: "Nunca mais me assuste assim".

- Britt o que acha de irmos ao shopping almoçar?

- Ótima ideia San – se levantou – vou me arrumar.

Chegou a hora dos preparativos eu já tinha pensado em algo para falar para Rachel no glee club, só me faltava um coisinha pra ficar tudo perfeito. Brittany se arrumou e fomos no e fomos olhar umas vitrines,parei em frente um joalheria e a puxei para dentro junto comigo.

- O que você vai fazer? – disse.

- Vou pedir a Rach em namoro, mas preciso de alianças não acha? – respondi.

Saímos da loja e eu estava mais do que satisfeita com a escolha, Britt me ajudou claro e quase estorei o cartão de crédito, meu pai ia ficar uma arara, mas é por uma boa causa.

Deixei Brittany em casa e fui para a minha, amanhã eu ia fazer uma declaração e pedir minha morena em namoro na frente de meus amigos. Parando para pensar agora eu devo estar ficando meio maluca e se ela não aceitar? (calma Lopez, você não vai fraquejar agora e muito menos gaguejar amanhã quando todos no coral estiverem te encarando).

Cheguei em casa, liguei pra falar com meu pai. Comi alguma coisa e fui me deitar,amanhã seria um dia cheio:treino das cherrios,prova,declaração,namoro, nela me fez abrir um enorme sorriso e adormeci com ela em meus pensamentos.


	10. Open my heart

**Santana**

Cheguei um pouco cedo no colégio alguns alunos chegavam, mas não consegui esperar para estar ali no horário de sempre, estava nervosa, afinal não é todo dia que se declara na frente de seus amigos a uma garota que mal terminou com a namorada. A primeira aula seria o glee club,encontrei com Kurt no corredor e fomos juntos,não tinha visto ainda minha morena.

- Calma Satan – Kurt me cutucou quando nos sentamos em nossos lugares.

- Hoje você pode me pedir qualquer coisa, menos calma.

- Porque você está assim?

- Vou me declarar para a Rachel e vou pedi-la em namoro – soltei de uma vez.

Ele me olhou surpreso e deu um risinho.

- Ok, respire fundo – olhou para a porta – porque sua princesa vem aí.

No mesmo instante virei e vi ela vindo se sentar ao meu lado e depositou um beijo no canto da minha boca (OH CÉUS).

- Tudo bem – ela perguntou.

- Não, mas vai ficar – respondi.

O professor entrou e com ele o resto do pessoal incluindo aquela loira azeda. Rachel estremeceu um pouco ao vê-la.A loira se sentou distante de todos e não falou com ninguém,bom melhor eu fazer o que planejei de uma vez antes que eu tenha um infarto de ansiosidade.

Levantei a mão.

- Fale Santana – o professor falou – quer cantar algo?

Levantei-me e virei para olhar para os meus colegas: "Na verdade não, mas necessito de falar com vocês, na realidade com você Rachel".

Ela sorriu para mim e as dúvidas que eu tinha sumiram. Eu amava aquela garota,ela me fez sentir algo que nem imaginava que que ela fosse só minha e que todos soubessem o tanto que eu havia mudado,afinal eu praticamente fiquei com a maioria das meninas dessa escola.

- Então fale – professor disse e sentou-se onde eu havia estava segundos antes.

Respirei fundo, é agora ou nunca.

- Rachel, sei que faz uma semana que nos conhecemos, mas o que sinto por você faz parecer que você sempre esteve na minha vida (ela não fugiu, ponto positivo), a maioria daqui sabe que eu nunca fui de ficar com uma garota só ...

- Eu que diga – Britt me cortou.

- Britt assim você não ajuda – voltei a olhar para Rachel – continuando, sempre estive com muitas garotas, mas quando te vi e nos beijamos tudo mudou e ...

- VOCÊS SE BEIJARAM ? – a loira gritou furiosa e levantou.

- Sim vadia, depois de você traí-la, então senta aí e cala a boca – encarei-a com minha pose de bitch.

Ela correu na minha direção e me derrubou no chão, sentou sobre o meu quadril e começou a me bater.

- Sua vaca, acha que vai roubar minha namorada? Eu te mato se ficar perto dela.

Puck tirou ela de cima de mim, eu nem me dei ao trabalho de surrar ela, já tinha perdido sua garota e ainda ficar toda quebrada ia ser de dar pena.

- Não estamos mais namorando Quinn – Rachel que tinha ficado em silêncio até agora resolveu se pronunciar.

- Rachel me desculpe, você sabe que te amo mais que tudo – da cara de capeta ela mudou totalmente e falou docemente para a morena.

- Acabou Quinn – ela respondeu num tom de voz cortante.

Já tinha me levantado e fui ficar ao lado de Rachel.

- Loira esquece, ela não vai voltar para você.

Ela me olhou com uma expressão sombria, nem eu sabia fazer aquela cara.

- Vamos ver, vai ter troco Lopez – ela falou pausadamente e virou-se para sair da sala.

O pessoal ficou boquiaberto com as palavras dela e o professor nos liberou. Rachel saiu primeiro que eu e a segui enquanto ela entrava no auditório.

- Rachel – chamei-a.

Ela virou-se e pude perceber que ela chorava. Fui até ela e nos abraçamos,não falamos nada,quando seus soluços diminuíram ela me fitou.

- Era tudo verdade aquilo que você falou no coral?

- Cada palavra.

- Tenho medo.

- Não tenha, nunca vou fazer nada que te machuque.

- Não é disso San.

Agora não entendi: "Então o que é Rach?".

- Você viu como ela te olhou, ela não está no juízo perfeito, tenho medo dela fazer algo contra você.

Afundou a cabeça no meu pescoço: "Ela não vai fazer nada e se fizer eu sei me cuidar".

Falei tentando acalmá-la e parece ter tido efeito. Voltei a falar com ela.

- Rachel posso terminar de falar com você o que eu estava tentando lá no coral?

- Claro, vem vamos sentar – me puxou para sentarmos no palco – pronto, fale.

- Vou resumir antes que apareça alguém e me atrapalhe, você quer namorar comigo?

Ela me fitou surpresa e sorriu (ponto para a Lopez aqui). Mas ela não havia respondido ainda e nem respondeu,seu ato falou por si -se e beijou com calma e a mão pela sua nuca e a puxei para aprofundar o beijo.

Ela é minha, cadê os fogos de artifícios e os confetes? Meu coração era pura festa até que alguém tossiu interrompendo o momento mais perfeito da minha vida. Virei-me furiosa para o desgraçado que morreria nas minhas mãos.

- Kurt juro que te mato.

- Também te amo Santana – falou rindo – então temos um novo casal?

Olhei para Rachel e quando fui responder e falou antes: "Sim, temos".

- Que bom Rachel, porque essa aí tava quase morrendo de nervoso quando chegou.

- Sério San? – perguntou rindo.

- Não é para tanto, um pouco. – tentei tirar importância.

- Sei – ela falou.

- Kurt o que você afinal de contas veio fazer aqui, posso saber? – perguntei.

- Ah sim, Mercedes e a Britt trouxeram uma cesta para fazermos piquenique lá nas arquibancadas e vim chamá-las.

- Vamos amor? – falei.

- Oww que fofo já chamando ela assim – ficou zuando comigo.

Mostrei o dedo para ele que riu mais ainda.

- Não fica assim San, amei você me chamar assim – me deu um selinho e pegou na minha mão para seguirmos Kurt.

**Quinn**

Palhaçada, só podia ser isso. Está certo que trai ela,mas precisa se envolver com aquela maldita latina metida a besta? Sei que ela me ama, sempre me amou e sempre vai amar,só preciso fazer ela me desculpar e podemos voltar a ser o casal perfeito.

Tenho que tirar a outra do meu caminho custe o que custar e Rachel vai voltar para mim. Ela pensando que vai ficar com a minha garota,pois está totalmente iludida,se Rachel não for minha não vai ser de mais ningué elas estão lá junto com aqueles perdedores do coral se espere Lopez,porque você vai descobrir quem é a verdadeira Quinn Fabray.


	11. Madness

**Santana**

Depois de lanchar com nossos amigos fui levar MINHA NAMORADA (nunca vou cansar disso) para casa. Parei a carro ,mas não destravei a porta,precisa entregar a ela uma coisinha.

- Amor? – ela falou me chamando a atenção.

- Fala minha linda – sou mais romântica que Romeu kkk.

- O que está te distraindo tanto?

- Uma morena muito gostosa sentada ao meu lado nesse momento – respondi sorrindo – e também porque tenho uma coisa muito importante para fazer.

- Ah ok, vou indo assim voe não se atrasa para fazer essa tal coisa – ela disse toda preocupada e eu só pude rir de sua reação – está rindo porque hein?

- Porque a coisa importante que tenho que fazer é com você.

Ela corou e pigarreou tentando disfarçar seu embaraço. Peguei a caixinha com as alianças e coloquei em suas mãos.

- Um namoro não é oficial sem isso – ela abriu a deu um enorme sorriso (valeu a pena gastar pra caramba para vê-la assim). Peguei um dos aros e coloquei em seu dedo.

- Nossa são lindas! – e depositou o outro aro no meu dedo. Beijou-me e nos separamos apenas quando o ar foi necessário – Te amo.

- Também te amo – e lhe dei um selinho.

-x-

**~ Uma semana depois**

**Rachel**

Nossa quando eu penso que não posso estar mais feliz do que já estou tudo fica ainda melhor. Agora estou parada na porta da casa de minha namorada tentando criar coragem para tocar a campainha,motivo? Vou conhecer meu sogro. Respirei fundo e toquei a bendita segundos depois uma deusa latina abre a porta com um sorriso como se tivesse dormido com um cabide na boca.

- Pensei que tinha desistido – ela disse e logo me beijou com ternura.

- Não, mas estou um pouco nervosa – falei enquanto ela me dava espaço para entrar.

- Ainda bem que veio, meu pai está tentando cozinhar, então tenha um pouco de medo – ela viu minha cara – brincadeira, ele cozinha muito bem.

Fomos á cozinha e encontramos com um latino alto com um avental ao rodeando seu corpo.

- Papai – Santana chamou atenção do homem.

Ele virou-se e pude ver de onde vinham os traços tão marcantes de minha namorada, então me olhou simpático e falou:

- Vejo que o bom gosto é uma coisa marcante nos Lopez – dito isso corei e pelo jeito muito.

- O senhor vai deixá-la envergonhada – Santana reclamou.

Sr. Lopez contornou o balcão e me deu um abraço.

- Bem vinda à família Rachel e muito prazer em conhecê-la.

- Obrigada Sr. Lopez.

- Que isso, me chame de Emílio.

- Ok.

- Santana, você e Rachel podem ir sentando que já estou levando as coisas para a mesa.

Ela pegou minha mão e nos sentamos uma de frente a outra e seu pai logo se juntou a nós acomodando-se na cabeceira. Jantar foi muito agradável e engraçado com o pai dela contando histórias de quando ela era criança,o que deixou-a envergonhada.

- Ok, chega senão Rach vai acabar me largando.

- Ah deixe seu pai San e não se preocupe você não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim.

Conversamos por mais um tempo e Santana foi me levar em casa.

- Ele gostou muito de você – ela disse.

- Que bom, seu pai é excelente.

- Quer que passe te pegar amanhã pro colégio?

- Nos encontramos lá, tudo bem?

- Claro – se aproximou e me beijou – boa noite meu amor.

- Para você minha linda – desci do carro e fui pra casa. Entrei e subi direto pro meu quarto,meus pais já estavam dormindo.

Na minha mesinha junto ao notebook tinha outro bilhete, eu havia recebido um todos os dias, todos de Quinn dizendo que me amava e que me queria de volta. Não contei a Santana senão ela podia acabar se encrencando por fazer alguma coisa,mas essas situação estava me deixando apreensiva,Quinn parecia estar obsecada e era um péssimo já não batia muito bem das ideias quando estávamos em NY e algumas meninas ficavam flertando comigo e ela esteve distante durante a semana.

Esperava que isso fosse coisa da minha cabeça, com isso fui tomar um banho e dormir. Amanhã iremos escolher as músicas que vamos cantar nas Sectionals e eu faria um dueto com a minha amada,tudo perfeito.

-x-

Acordei atrasada (como sempre), fiz minha higiene e desci correndo pra tomar café e rumei para a escola. Cheguei lá e todos já estavam em aula (que ótimo,perdi de dar uns bons amassos na minha namorada).Fui até meu armário pegar um livro,o corredor estava deserto,também né quem manda se atrasar,fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando alguém bateu meu armário virei pra encarar o idiota que fez aquilo e não foi nada bom.

Quinn estava colada em mim, com uma expressão meio que assassina, aquilo sempre me assustou, pois o que vinha depois não era nada falar nada ela pegou no meu pulso e foi me arrastando pelo corredor até sair da escola e ir em direção ao seu estava em choque não conseguia falar nada,o medo me dominou.

Não sei da onde tirei coragem e falei tentando me livrar de seu aperto: "Quinn me larga".

- Desculpa amor, mas vamos embora, assim aquela vadia não vai mais ficar perto de você – falou num tom frio.

- Ela é minha namorada Quinn e pela última vez me largue.

- EU SOU SUA NAMORADA E SE NÃO FOR VOCÊ NÃO SERÁ DE MAIS NINGUÉM - ela explodiu gritando.

**Santana**

Estava me aquecendo com Britt no treino enquanto a treinadora gritava pelo megafone, escutei alguém gritando ao longe no estacionamento e gelei quando vi que era Rach e aquela criatura. Disparei para onde elas estavam deixando Britt e algumas outras cherrios confusas com minha fuga repentina.

**Rachel**

Foi quando vi, Quinn estava com uma arma. Ela apertou meu braço me levanto até a porta do carro.

- Mas que merda, me larga – dei um empurrão nela e pude ver por cima de seus ombros Santana correndo até onde estávamos.

Quinn reaproximou de mim e Santana deu um pulo em cima dela fazendo com que as duas caíssem no chão brigando.

- Sai de perto da minha namorada – Santana falou e deu um soco nela.

- Ela é minha – Quinn retrucou e tentando apontar a arma para ela.

Elas rolavam do chão, algumas das cherrios acompanhavam Britt que vinha correndo para ajudar à amiga. Foi quando voltava meu olhar para as duas no chão escutei o estava por baixo com os olhos arregalados,pensei que ela mesma tinha se atingido,mas esse pensamento morreu quando Santana caiu ao seu lado com a mão na barriga.

Fui ao seu socorro e as outras meninas chegaram. Abaixei ao seu lado.

- Amor fala comigo – já falei chorando.

- Rach – ela sussurrou.

- Brittany liga para o pai da San e avisa o que aconteceu e que estou levando ela pro hospital.

Ela fez o que pedi e com muita força peguei minha namorada no colo e levei-a até seu carro. Achei suas chaves no bolso,coloquei-a no banco com cuidado e corri para o lado do motorista para dar partida e Brittany entrava no bando traseiro já no telefone com meu o mais rápido que pude,parei e seu pai já estava lá com uma maca e enfermeiros a postos.

Ele a colocou na maca e os enfermeiros a levaram para dentro. Seu pai ficou ali e veio falar comigo quando desci do carro.

- Rachel, o que aconteceu?

- Quinn tentou me levar e Santana foi me ajudar, só que Quinn estava armada, aí elas rolaram brigando ai.. ai – não consegui terminar, senti um bolo na garganta e lágrimas caindo furiosamente – me de-desculpe.

Ele me abraçou: "Não foi sua culpa, venha vamos ver como está o estado dela – virou e olhou para a loira que estava atordoada atrás de nós – você também Brittany".

Levou-nos cada uma de um lado seu com seus braços em nossos ombros.


	12. Hospital

**Rachel**

O pai de Santana deixou Brittany e eu sentadas na recepção enquanto ia falar com o outro médico que atendia a filha. Meu estado ainda era de choque e a loira ao meu lado parecia estar um pouco mais ciente da situação,pois batia o pé no chão direto.

Emílio veio em nossa direção com o uma expressão mais aliviada.

- Como ela está? – perguntei

- O tiro não fez muito estrago – ele falava calmamente – e Santana vai ficar bem, assim que ela for para o quarto vão nos avisar.

- Sr. Lopez minha mãe ligou e vou ter que ir para casa, mas quando a Sant acordar me avise por favor – Brittany falou se levantando.

- Claro querida, precisa que te leve em casa?

- Não, vou andando mesmo – sorriu e olhou-me – cuida dela tá Rachel?

- Ok Britt e obrigada por vir junto.

Ela assentiu e foi embora. Sr. Lopez sentou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou.

- Ela vai ficar bem te garanto – então me fitou – mas agora preciso saber o que aconteceu.

- Bom, ela estava ainda no treino das cherrios e eu fui guardar minhas coisas para ir lá ficar vendo ela, mas a Quinn apareceu no corredor e me forçou a ir até o estacionamento com ela, então discutimos e a San deve ter escutado – tomei fôlego para continuar – ela veio até nós e elas começaram a rolar no chão brigando aí a Quinn tentava apontar arma pra ela, depois só escutei um tiro e ela com a mão na barriga.

Terminei de falar, minhas lágrimas voltavam a cair, tudo aquilo tinha sido minha culpa. Eu podia perder o amor da minha vida por causa da minha estupidez.

- Rachel não é sua culpa – ele pareceu ter lido nos meus olhos o meu desespero e culpa.

- Mas ..

Cortou-me: "Mas nada querida, a culpa é dessa tal de Quinn, não pense assim ok".

Assenti e um senhor de jaleco caminhou até onde estávamos.

- Dr. Lopez sua filha está fora de perigo e já foi mandada para o quarto se quiserem ir vê-la podem ir – e continuou – ela ainda está dormindo por causa da anestesia.

- Quer ir vê-la Rachel? – meu sogro perguntou.

- É o que mais quero.

Caminhamos por alguns corredores até o leito onde Santana estava, entramos e pude ver que ela dormia tranquilamente. Seu pai foi chamado para alguma coisa,aí lembrei que ele ainda estava de plantã até a sua cama e beijei sua testa.

- Vou ficar aqui até você acordar amor.

Sentei na cadeira ao lado, fiquei observando-a até que acabei cochilando devido ao estresse que tinha passado.

**Santana**

Acordei, abri os olhos e percebi que não estava em casa. As lembranças do acontecido me vieram e me sentei na cama com no hospital,após um momento de confusão percebi minha morena dormindo sentada ao meu observando ela até que escutei a porta se abrir e meu pai entrar.

- Está melhor?

- Sim, mas ..

Meu pai me abraçou firme e percebi que ele chorava.

- Não me dê mais sustos assim – secou as lágrimas – pensei que ia te perder filha.

- Desculpa pai – voltei a fitar minha amada – mas não ia deixar aquela louca levá-la para não sei onde.

-Te entendo filha,mas não faça mais isso,senão você mata seu velho aqui do coração.

- Faz muito tempo que ela está aqui?

- Desde a hora que te trouxeram pra cá – ele olhou no relógio – então são exatamente 4 horas que ela ficou te acompanhando.

- Ela vai acordar toda dolorida – falei sorrindo,imaginando minha pequena resmungando por causa da dor que teria ao acordar.

- Vai mesmo,mas fico grato dela ter ficado aqui,mas filha vou ter que voltar para o meu plantão,qualquer coisa mande me chamar está bem?

- Certo.

Saiu e quando a porta bateu Rachel despertou.

- Oi dorminhoca – falei.

- Oi amor,está melhor?

- Sim,obrigada por ter ficado aqui comigo.

Levantou-se e sentou na borda da cama: "Eu não ia sair nem amarrada de perto de você até que acordasse".

Aproximou-se e deu-me um beijo calmo.

- Pensei que ia te perder – falou.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer,só se você não me quiser mais – falei e fiz um beicinho.

- Impossível,pois ainda quero fazer muitas coisas com você.

Bastam algumas palavras dela e já sinto que nasce em mim um fogo _Díos mio_.Tentei puxá-la para sentar sobre mim,mas ela se manteve firme onde estava.

- Que foi amor,não me quer ?

- Claro que quero boba,mas você levou um tiro e precisa se recuperar.

- Então vou ficar sem sexo? – perguntei meio indignada o que só a fez rir.

- Até que saia daqui e tire os pontos pode ter certeza.

Bufei,ficar sem poder tocá-la ia ser um sacrifí hora que aquela loira vadia foi querer aparecer de nisso,ela vai me pagar,por ter atirado em mim e também por querer fazer não sei o que levando a Rachel para algum lugar.

- Fazer o que não é – falei emburrada.

Rachel ficou comigo até que seus pais ligaram para que ela fosse embora comer e tomar um banho,depois de muita insistência minha ela foi e falou voltaria amanhã logo o controle da TV e fiquei zapeando os canais.

Tédio. Sim eu Santana Lopez levei um tiro e vivi,mas ia morrer de tédio nesse hospital,ou por falta de poder ter meus momentos íntimos com minha namorada super gostosa.


	13. Know my Lima Heights

**Quinn**

Mas que grande merda que eu fui fazer, bater nos outros não tinha problema algum, mas atirar pai ia ficar uma fera,ele é advogado vai conseguir me livrar dessa,eu o carro do meu pai na garagem,entrei que nem um foguete em direção ao seu escritório.

- Pai me ajuda, fiz merda.

Russel Fabray aparentava ser um homem calmo, mas era totalmente o oposto, vi sua expressão mudar por causa do meu tom de voz desesperado.

- Pelo seu tom já era de se imaginar – falou frio – o que você aprontou dessa vez?

- Eu hm atirei em alguém.

Ele explodiu: "Como assim? Você está louca? Em quem você atirou, porque nem eu que já fiz milagres em tribunais vou poder consertar!".

- Na namorada da Rachel.

- Era o que me faltava, ela não te quer mais, é tão difícil entender isso?

Ai, aquilo machucou, apesar de ser um fato. Quando ia falar ele levantou o dedo para que eu ficasse calada e começou a falar mais para ele do que para mim.

- Mas espera aí, a namorada da Rachel é filha do .. – ele me olhou com raiva – como você atira na filha do homem mais importante dessa cidade?

Bufei.

- O senhor vai me ajudar ou não?.

- Quer saber?Vou sim,vou te levar para a delegacia,você passou dos limites – disse e pegou-me pelo cotovelo a porta de casa e em direção ao seu carro.

-x-

**~Alguns dias depois**

**Santana**

Até que enfim vou tirar esses malditos pontos,já fazia três dias que pude voltar para pai comentou comigo que o próprio pai da vadia tinha entregado jeito ele perdeu a paciência,eu não o culpo,a menina é um estorvo.

Vou poder voltar para a escola,mas o principal é que vou poder saciar meus desejos pela minha parecendo um menino,mas não dá,preciso sentir aquele corpo arqueando embaixo de mim,gemendo meu nome e também me dando prazer.

Rachel veio ficar comigo todos os dias e Britt trouxe Kurt com Tina para me visitarem.

- Vamos tirar esses pontos? – perguntou o médico chamando minha atenção.

- Claro,não aguento mais.

Ele riu e voltou a fazer seu de sair do hospital fui para casa.

Estacionei o carro e vi minha pequena sentada nas escadas me esperando com um l indo sorriso.

- Oi amor – ela falou me abraçando.

- Oi gostosa – falei em seu ouvido.

Olhei em seus olhos,vi o mesmo desejo que estava me consumindo refletido nos sua mão,entramos em casa e fomos de mãos dadas num silêncio confortável até meu ,tranquei a porta e olhei para ela que sentou-se em minha cama;dei um sorrisinho torto para ela.

- Hoje você não me escapa – e fui em sua direção.

Passamos um pedaço da tarde toda entre mimos,toques mais quentes (Deus que saudades desse corpo!).No meio da tarde meu pai chegou em casa e descemos,eu precisava pedir uma coisa para ele.

- Como está filha?

- Bem melhor – falei sentando-me e puxei Rachel para sentar no meu colo – pai posso te pedir um favor?

Ele olhou nossa posição,mas não falou nada já tinha se acostumado com a melação que Rachel e eu somos.

- Diga.

- Eu gostaria de ir na delegacia falar com aquela imprestável – mal terminei de falar e Rachel me encarou surpresa.

- Porque você quer falar com ela San? – a morena perguntou.

- Depois te falo amor – voltei meu olhar para meu pai –e então o senhor me leva?

Ele pensou um pouco e por fim concordou.Não deixei Rachel ir conosco,porque não queria ela perto da maluca da ,meu pai falou com o delegado ou sei lá o que e ele permitiu que eu falasse com ela em particular.

Vou te mostrar o meu Lima Heights vadia.

Entrei numa salinha e lá sentada como um anjinho de costas para onde entrei estava e me sentei de frente com a vaca magrela.

- Como vai vadia? – a cumprimentei.

- Bem e vejo que você também desgraçada.

Ironia e falsidade era uma marca minha e pelo jeito dela também,ótimo assim eu me sentiria muito mais feliz depois de fazer o que não estava de algemas,porque francamente,qualquer um ali a seguraria se tentasse alguma -me e ela provavelmente pensou que eu já ia,pelo modo que ela falou comigo e levantou-se também,mas tinha se enganado coitada.

Peguei-a pelo cabelo,joguei-a no chão e sentei em seu quadril e comecei a enchê-la de porrada (sim PORRADA,tapa não ia aliviar minha raiva)

- SUA MALDITA VOCÊ PODIA TER ME MATADO – e mais socos na sua cara.

- DEVIA TER MATADO MESMO,SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM – gritou de volta.

- É ISSO QUE ACONTECE EM LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENTS BITCH! COSAS MALAS!

Um policial entrou seguido de meu pai e nos separou.O idiota do guardinha não pareceu não perceber,mas o respeitado Dr. Lopez segurava as risadas que queriam sabia que eu não iria sossegar até meter a mão nela por ter feito aquilo comigo.

Entramos no carro,ele me olhou sério,mas logo caiu na gargalhada e eu o acompanhei.

- As pessoas ainda não aprenderam a não mexer com um Lopez – disse e voltou a rir.

- Desculpe papai,acho que exagerei um pouco lá dentro.

- Que nada filha,mas evite soltar sua fúria assim dentro de uma delegacia de novo está bem?

- Pode deixar.

Fomos para casa rindo.E eu? Eu me senti muito mais leve agora e pronta para voltar a minha juntos e depois subi para o meu quarto dormir,pois amanhã tinha meu celular e mandei msg para Rachel.

"_Te vejo amanhã,te amo" – S._

"_Também te amo e como foi lá?" – R._

"_Bem" – S._

"_O que você fez hein?eu não pode me contar" – R._

"_Não vai ficar brava?" – S._

"_Só se você não me contar :)" – R._

"_Fiz uma plástica na cara dela kkk" – S._

Será que ela ia brigar comigo?Estava demorando um pouco para responder.

"_Segue aí?" – S._

"_Sim,estava rindo tanto que não conseguir digitar kkk" – R._

"_ dormir,boa noite princesa xoxo" – S._

"_Boa noite minha latina caliente" – R._

Deixei o celular na mesinha,me cobri,deixei que meu sono me dominasse e torcendo para que uma morena baixinha aparecesse em meus sonhos.


	14. Past calls

**Rachel**

Hoje meu pai me trouxe para o colégio, então acabei chegando mais cedo do que o de costume e fiquei esperando minha linda latina. Logo meus amigos (sim,todos do coral tornaram-se meus amigos) foram chegando e ficaram conversando comigo,mas viram que eu não prestava mais atenção enquanto meus olhos se fixaram em algo por cima do ombro de Sam.

- Rachel o que você acha? – Mercedes perguntava pela segunda ou terceira vez alguma coisa.

- Esquece Cedes – Kurt disse rindo.

Ele estava ao meu lado, notou o que eu tanto admirava. Santana vinha em nossa direção,porém não com seu uniforme das Cherrios,mas com um short jeans curto,uma blusa dava-me um sorriso sacana.O resto de nossos amigos se viraram e os meninos soltaram alguns assovios e as meninas riam da minha cara de boba.

- Bom dia gente – ela disse sorrindo para todos, aproximou-se de mim num abraço e sussurrou no meu ouvido – bom dia minha vida.

- Bom dia gostosa – pensei ter falado baixo só para ela, mas Puck deu uma checada nas costas da minha garota e disse:

- Concordo plenamente com você Rachel.

- Mas ela já tem dona Puck, então esqueça – retruquei.

Santana abraçou-me de lado, enquanto todos íamos juntos para a sala do coral.

- Puck, nem que eu fosse solteira – falou – porque o que você tem entre as pernas não me excita em nada.

Ele explodiu em uma gargalhada que foi acompanhada dos outros que entravam na sala e eu abaixei a cabeça de tanta vergonha pelo jeito safado que ela falou. Eles entraram ,ela parou na porta comigo.

- Hey não fica com vergonha, porque é verdade e você sabe muito bem – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sei disso, mas o tom que você disse me deu calor.

- Sério?

- É, ficou feliz – fingi estar emburrada e fui entrar, mas ela impediu-me.

- Vamos cuidar disso amor – botou a cabeça para dentro da sala e falou – a Rachel não se sente bem e vou levá-la pra dar uma volta, já voltamos.

Entrelaçou sua mão na minha, foi me guiando pelo corredor e entrou no vestiário das líderes de torcida.

- Não posso entrar aqui San.

Trancou a porta, virou de frente pra mim e me agarrou empurrando-me até um dos armários.

- Pode sim – me encarou – não vou deixar minha namorada com calor.

Desceu seus beijos até meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos agiam rapidamente tirando minha roupa. Ajudei ela a tirar as suas,por fim fomos para no chão nuas com ela por cima de seu pescoço dando uma chupada que pelo jeito iria virar uma bela marca.

- Vamos juntas Rach – disse com a voz um tanto rouca de desejo e desceu sua mão em minha intimidade.

Não cosegui responder, apenas desci a minha e comecei a estimulá-la, antes de penetrá-la com dois dedos. O único som no vestiário eram de nossos gemidos e o roçar de nossos corpos suados contra o ao ápice juntas,ela soltou seu corpo ao lado do meu,nossas respirações estavam pesadas e falhas.

- Isso foi...

- Quente – completei.

- Totalmente.

- San?

- Fala amor.

- Precisamos voltar para a aula – virei de lado fitando-a – mas não cheirando a sexo.

Levantou-se, estendeu a mão e a acompanhei até um dos chuveiros. Tomamos banho separadas para ir mais rá minhas roupas e arrumei meu até que ela fizesse o mesmo,peguei sua mão voltávamos juntas com um grande sorriso na cara conversando.

Entramos na sala do coral e todos nos encaravam (até o professor). Trocamos um sorriso cúmplice e sentamos em nossos lugares.

- Está melhor Rachel – Finn perguntou preocupado (acho que ele é tapado).

- Sim Finn.

- Quem não estaria depois de uma boa dose de sexo nãoé Santana? – Puck falou e ela virou-se para encará-lo e mostrou o dedo pra ele que riu mais ainda.

- Puck se você não calar a maldita dessa boca vou te mostrar como fazemos em Lima Heights.

- Não precisa, já fiquei sabendo o que você fez com a Quinn.

Todos os olhares foram para nela depois que Puck falou.

- O que você fez com ela Satan – Kurt perguntou.

- Como disse a Rachel, eu fiz uma plástica na cara feia dela – disse sem dar importância.

- Mas por quê? – Sr. Shuester.

- Ora, o Sr. acha que eu ia deixar barato ela ter tentado me matar? – falou indignada com ele – faça-me o favor né, bati mesmo e faria de novo se visse ela na minha frente.

Ele olhava-a meio confuso, mas voltou a dar sua aula tranquilamente. Depois da aula íamos para nossa próxima aula que tínhamos juntas.

- Santana? – alguém vindo atrás de nós chamou.

Santana congelou na hora, olhou-me um pouco assustada. Viramos para ver quem era.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou fria.


	15. Its my mom

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou fria.

Eu apenas olhava de Santana para a outra mulher, as semelhanças entre elas eram muitas, se quisesse saber como minha latina ficaria com o passar dos anos bastava olhar a mulher que estava à frente delas, que tinha agora uma expressão confusa e um tanto amargurada.

- Soube o que te aconteceu e resolvi ver como estava _mi hija_ – disse a mulher – e não vai me apresentar a sua amiga?

Santana olhou-me pelo canto dos olhos, segurou firme minha mão e dirigiu um sorriso cínico á senhora que esperava uma resposta pacientemente.

- Claro porque não? – falou – Rachel essa é a esposa de meu pai e quanto a você, esta é Rachel minha namorada.

Deu-me um beijo na bochecha e a mulher revirou os olhos, respirou profundamente e falou:

- Sou sua mãe Santana, e trate-me como tal – repreendeu-a.

- Desculpe, mas não tenho mãe desde o dia em que ela sumiu há um ano e meio sem dar qualquer sinal de vida.

- Falaremos sobre isso em casa, precisamos conversar – disse e olhou-me desgostosa.

- San, depois nos falamos – falei chamando sua atenção aproximei-me de seu ouvido e disse – qualquer coisa me liga, qualquer hora tá?

- Ok amor – Deu-me um selinho – depois nos falamos.

Afastei-me das duas, chamei Kurt que estava guardando seus livros no armário e perguntei se podia me dar uma carona. Observei minha latina caminhando com a mãe até o estacionamento.

- Quem lá com vocês? – perguntou chamando minha atenção.

- A mãe dela – respondi e ele ficou tenso – que foi Kurt?

-Não estou acreditando que aquela mulher teve a cara de pau de voltar depois de tudo que fez com a filha.

- O que ela fez?

- Ela não te contou?

- Se tivesse me contado não estava te perguntando né, fala de uma vez.

- Ok estressadinha – começou a caminhar em direção a saída e o acompanhei enquanto contava-me – quando Santana decidiu sair de Nárnia, contou aos seus pais em casa durante o jantar, o Sr. Lopez levou numa boa e disse-lhe que estava orgulhoso dela por compartilhar algo tão importante com eles, já a mãe dela teve um surto e falou um monte de merda para ela, você já se assumiu então imagina as barbaridades que ela escutou.

Chegamos ao seu carro, entramos e começou a fazer o caminho até a minha casa, continuou a contar a história.

- Só sei que no dia seguinte a Srª Lopez tinha em algum momento da madrugada juntado suas coisas e sumiu. Santana ficou se culpando pelo que havia acontecido,mas seu pai conversou com ela e disse que os dois ficariam bem juntos.

- Nossa não imaginava tanto drama – falei.

- Também não, mas no fundo acho que o pai dela deu graças a deus daquela doida sair da vida deles.

Ele parou o carro na entrada de casa, agradeci-lhe, depois foi embora e entrei em casa subindo direto para o meu quarto, me joguei na cama olhando o visor do celular esperando que ele me liga-se.

**3 horas depois**

Abri os olhos procurando a origem daquele barulho insistente (não acredito que cochilei aff), achei o celular no chão.

- Alô - falei sonolenta.

_- Hmm Rachel é o pai da San – o homem falou._

- Ah sim, ela não está aqui comigo – falei enquanto me sentava na cama.

_- Eu sei, mas é que ela está trancada no quarto desde que cheguei e não quer sair de lá, então me desculpe à intromissão, mas vocês brigaram?_

- Não, acho que sei o que aconteceu, o Sr. se importa de eu ir aí agora?

_- Imagina querida, pode vir sim e quando chegar quero que me conte o que aconteceu._

- Sem problemas, até daqui a pouco.

_- Tchau._

Desci correndo a escada e peguei a chave do carro de papai.

Levei alguns minutos para chegar e logo fui bater na porta dos Lopez.

- Oi Rachel, você sabe o que aconteceu pra minha filha ficar nesse estado?

- Oi, saber não sei exatamente, mas hoje quando íamos saindo da escola a sua esposa apareceu por lá e saiu com a San para conversarem.

A expressão dele foi de choque a raiva, levou alguns instantes para se acalmar e voltou a falar comigo.

- Essa mulher é um estorvo na minha vida, Rachel suba lá e tente falar com ela por favor.

Não falei nada, apenas subi as escadas, parei em frente à porta do quarto dela e dei duas batidas.

- Já falei que quero ficar sozinha pai – falou com a voz de quem estava chorando.

- San, sou eu abre – falei.

- Rach, entra.

Abri a porta, fechei-a depois, ela estava encolhida na cama. Deitei e a puxei para se recostar em mim,onde deixou que mais lágrimas seus cabelos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem amor, estou aqui com você – sussurrei para ela.

- Não me deixa Rach – falou e se agarrou mais a mim.

- Não vou a lugar algum.

Fiquei fazendo carinho nela e percebi que ela havia adormecido, permaneci ali junto dela, não queria vê-la sofrer. Seu pai abriu a porta,colocando a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

- Ela está melhor? – perguntou.

- Sim, hmm já está tarde, posso passar a noite aqui? – perguntei com um pouco de receio.

- Claro, vou avisar seus pai – disse docemente – e Rachel?

Olhei-o mais atentamente.

- Obrigada por cuidar dela, ela é tudo na minha vida – falou.

- Na minha também – sorri para ele.

Deu-me um sorriso e voltou a fechar a porta. Aconcheguei-me mais na cama e me permiti relaxar,deixando que o sono viesse.


	16. My friend ever

**Santana**

Será que eu poderia ficar do jeito que estou eternamente?Com Rachel me abraçando onde só estaríamos nós duas?Creio que não, meu dia de ontem havia terminado péssimo, não pela minha mãe aparecer, mas por ela me falar coisas sobre eu amar essa linda morena. Melhor eu abrir os de uma vez e enfrentar o dia que está por céus!Como ela fica ainda mais bonita quando está dormindo, toda relaxada, os cabelos um pouco revoltados e ela é minha, assim como sou dela.

- Bom dia amor - disse com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Bom dia – respondi – há quanto tempo está acordada?

- Desde que senti você me observando – sorriu.

- Não posso evitar, você é perfeita – ela corou.

Afastei-me um pouco para que ela pudesse aconchegar seu corpo em mim.

- Está melhor? – perguntou.

- Sim amor e obrigada por ficar aqui comigo – beijei-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Na verdade temos que agradecer ao seu pai – olhei para ela confusa – ele que me ligou perguntando de você e contou-me como você estava.

- Coitado,dei trabalho para ele ontem,mas vamos tomar café? Estou realmente com fome.

Levantamos-nos e desci com a mesma roupa que estava,um short,uma camiseta de manga e na cozinha e meu pai terminava de colocar as coisas na mesa.

- Bom dia meninas! – falou.

- Bom dia – respondemos juntas.

- Está melhor minha filha? – sentou-se e o acompanhamos.

- Bem melhor.

- Quer conversar sobre?

- Realmente não me apetece e prefiro esquecer o que aconteceu.

- Ok,mas se precisar estou aqui – sorriu.

- Obrigada,mas o que quero agora é comer – falei arrancando risos do dois,olhei a mesa e acho que meu pai esqueceu que havia lhe dito que Rachel era vegan – papai? Rachel é vegan.

- Eu me lembro disso filha,por isso depois que ela subiu para ficar com você, eu fui ao mercado e comprei esses biscoitos,pães e geleia.

- Não precisava se incomodar – Rachel falou meio acanhada.

- Claro que precisava,que espécie de sogro eu seria se deixasse minha nora com fome? – falou rindo

- Ok,vocês dois,vamos comer – falei.

- Rachel o que fez com ela que deixou essa menina esfomeada?

- Pai ! – falei e observei a morena que se ruborizava assim como eu.

- Brincadeira – meu pai falou,mas continuou rindo – como se eu não soubesse o soubesse o que vocês fazem né San?

- Ta ta,mas não precisa compartilhar conosco.

Comemos em meio a conversas divertidas e pai estava de folga hoje e ficaria em casa comigo.

- Você precisa ir mesmo? – falei recostada no batente da porta da sala.

- Fica hoje com seu pai e aproveita – disse e deu-me um longo e calmo beijo.

- Te ligo mais tarde.

- Bom,mesmo Lopez - falou brincando e foi se afastando.

Fechei a porta e fui deitei no sofá apoiando minha cabeça nas pernas de meu pai.

- Precisamos conversar – falou.

- Sei,só não queria falar isso perto dela.

- Agora me conte o que houve filha.

Sentei-me olhando para ele.

- Ela falou que viu o que a loira tinha feito comigo,que tinha ficado ão,viemos para cá,porque queria conversar comigo e disse que eu devia parar de querer namorar garotas e a mesma baboseira de sempre.

- San,te prometo,ela não vai voltar a te perturbar,ontem quando fui ao mercado,fui até o hotel onde ela estava e tivemos uma conversa e falei a ela que se voltar a te importunar ou aparecer por aqui vai se arrepender eternamente.

Abracei-o e dei-lhe um beijo no rosto: "Meu herói".

- Sempre vou te proteger minha princesinha – disse – e então o que vai fazer hoje?

- Bom pensei em ficar aqui em casa e passar um tempo com o meu pai sabe,mas não sei se ele vai querer.

- Pois saiba que ele já aceitou,o que tem em mente?

- Podemos comer um monte de porcarias de almoço,ver TV.

- Que porcarias o que,esqueça – brincou.

- Hoje não teremos o famoso Dr. Lopez,apenas Emílio meu pai.

- Ok,vamos pegar essas tranqueiras para comer.

Com a profissão dele,era um pouco raro quando podíamos passar algum tempo juntos,mas sempre que havia a oportunidade o fazí ém de ser meu pai,também é meu amigo,podia contar com ele para qualquer coisa,seja para me defender ou apenas para me escutar.

- Ei venha me ajudar !

- Estou indo – levantei-me e fui a sua direção.

Pode-se dizer que mesmo não tendo passado o dia com a minha amada entre beijos, carícias e outras coisinhas mais meu dia foi muito divertido ao lado desse homem que mesmo sendo sério com todos se derretia de carinho e fazia brincadeiras bobas comigo.


	17. Our future

Santana havia passado o dia anterior na companhia de seu pai, hoje iria ficar com Rachel em sua casa. Tomou seu café, saiu de casa e foi caminhando.

Chegando lá bateu na porta e foi atendida por Hiram.

- Bom dia Sr. Berry – sorriu.

- Bom dia Santana e já falei me chame de Hiram – deu espaço para ela entrar – bom, pode subir que Leroy e eu vamos num almoço de negócios e demoraremos um pouco para voltar.

Apenas assentiu e subiu as escadas até o quarto de sua namorada. Deu uma batida e penas recebeu um murmúrio em resposta. Abriu a porta devagar, percebeu que o quarto estava totalmente escuro e na cama uma Rachel enrolada nas cobertas. Sem falar nada tirou seus sapatos, caminhou e parou do lado da cama; levantou um pouco o cobertor deitando-se e abraçando a pequena por trás.

Colou seus lábios próximos a orelha da morena e sussurrou:

- Hey linda, vamos levantar?

Rachel virou-se preguiçosamente e abriu um pouco os olhos.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou.

- Pensei em passar o dia com a minha namorada, mas acho que ela não está muito afim – falou e fingiu levantar-se da cama.

Rachel segurou firmemente e sorriu.

- Ela quer sim, pensei em curtirmos uma piscina hoje.

- Excelente ideia.

Passaram um tempo namorando, depois Santana desceu até o quintal enquanto Rachel ia fazer sua higiene. Rachel desceu e passou pela cozinha pegando uma maçã e saiu pelas portas de vidro que davam em frente a piscina da casa. Pode observar o corpo de Santana enquanto mergulhava e vinha em sua direção.

Sentou-se na borda colocando seus pés na água. Terminou de comer e desceu para afundar seu corpo e foi pega em um abraço de sua namorada e logo por um beijo de tirar-lhe o fôlego.

- Meu deus essa água não vai ser o suficiente para baixar minha temperatura – brincou Rachel.

- E quem disse que vamos baixar? Vamos é subir – disse Santana com um sorriso maroto.

Sem soltar a morena, Santana fez com que ela encostasse as costas na beirada. Rachel entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor da cintura da latina e passou seus braços pelo pescoço dela. Santana pressionou seu corpo no da outra e ganhou um pequeno gemido em resposta, levou seus lábios até o pescoço de Rachel onde lambeu e deu alguns chupões que ficariam marcas mais tarde.

Rachel tentava friccionar seu corpo ao de Santana, mas estava um tanto complicado ali.

- San – disse ganhando um olhar compreensivo da namorada.

Santana afastou-se e puxou Rachel até a escadinha e saíram da piscina. A morena foi puxá-la para dentro da casa, mas foi impedida. Santana a deitou ali no chão e foi com seu corpo por cima.

- Meus pais amor... – Rachel ia protestar.

- Vão demorar para voltar.

A latina uniu seus lábios em um beijo intenso, suas mãos percorriam as laterais do corpo da garota e as de Rachel seguraram firmemente sua bunda, fazendo que Santana geme-se alto. Não demorou muito e apenas esse contato já não era o suficiente para acalmar suas necessidades, os biquínis foram descartados e os corpos esfregavam-se um contra o outro.

Chegaram juntas ao orgasmo, Santana deitou ao lado de Rachel e ficaram abraçadas enquanto suas respirações voltavam ao normal.

- Vamos para dentro? – perguntou Rachel.

- Uhun – murmurou Santana.

Após juntarem suas roupas de banho, subiram rapidamente para trocar de roupa e voltaram para a sala. Coloraram um filme e ficaram agarradinhas no sofá assistindo.

- Amor? Já pensou o que vai fazer no ano que vem? – perguntou Santana.

- Quero ir para NYADA, já tenho um apê lá mesmo – falou animada – e você docinho.

- Docinho? – a latina riu do apelido.

- Ah me deixa e não foge da minha pergunta.

- Hmm, meu pai queria que eu seguisse a mesma profissão que ele, mas quero ser cantora.

- Você vai vir comigo para NY?

- Você realmente quer isso?

- Claro que sim.

- Então, vou sim.

Voltaram a 'assistir o filme' (se é que me entendem).

Santana só precisava dessa confirmação da morena para finalmente se decidir e, indo para NY junto com ela poderiam continuar juntas e ainda correr atrás de seu sonho. Apesar do pouco tempo juntas, ela não conseguia imaginar um futuro onde não tivesse Rachel ao seu lado.


	18. An end to a new beginning

Havia chegado a pouco de viagem, pegou uma taça e serviu-se de seu vinho favorito e foi observar as luzes da cidade das grandes janelas de seu apartamento. Não havia avisado sua esposa que voltaria hoje, queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. Enquanto seu olhar passeava pela ótima vista, recordou o que havia passado até estar ali.

Nada tinha sido fácil naquele primeiro ano ali, mas tudo que conquistou com seu próprio esforço era o que mais lhe dava orgulho e tudo isso foi conquistado por ambas, que se apoiaram sempre e batalharam pelos seus sonhos.

_**Flashback on**_

_Ano da formatura_

_- Santana, não posso concordar com isso, tende entender o meu lado filha – seu pai tentava convencê-la de desistir daquela ideia maluca._

_- Eu juro que se não der certo, entro numa universidade – pensou bem e completou – me dê um ano e se não acontecer vou estudar._

_Seu pai pareceu pensar no que ela havia dito e quando ela viu a sua expressão pulou de alegria. Ele havia aceitado. Por mais que ir cursar direito era algo que pretendia fazer, seu sonho era se tornar uma grande cantora._

_- Ok, vou te bancar por um ano e se não der em nada, você vai estudar, ok? – falou cansado._

_- Te amo – falou pulando no pescoço do pai lhe dando um abraço de urso._

_**Flashback off**_

O acordo tinha sido aquele, após a formatura, Rachel e ela foram para NY. Rachel havia conseguido entrar em NYADA e ela foi correr atrás de seu sonho. Foram morar juntas, conseguiram estabelecer uma excelente convivência.

Rachel dedicava-se as suas aulas e sempre fazia testes para alguns musicais off-broadway. Ainda não tinha tido sorte, mas continuava a batalhar. Já ela, ia a estúdios para tentar ser descoberta por algum grandão do ramo, também havia feito alguns comerciais pequenos e assim, ganhava um dinheiro extra.

Depois de cinco meses na cidade, elas foram até um barzinho que frequentavam uma vez por semana. Claro que Rachel sempre escolhia ir à noite do karaokê. E depois de tanta insistência da morena, ela subiu no improvisado palco e cantou 'One and Only' da Adele para a morena que se derreteu toda.

Sentou-se novamente com sua namorada, logo um homem bem apessoado abordou-as e lhe deixou se u cartão. Quando viu do que se tratava abriu um enorme sorriso, era de uma gravadora.

Não é nem preciso dizer que no dia seguinte ela estava no tal endereço, conseguiu um contrato, pequeno, mas que se ela se destacasse poderia atingir o que queria ali. E aquele mês também foi ainda mais especial, Rachel conseguira o papel de protagonista numa peça que estava sendo comentada a tempo. O único problema nisso tudo foi à falta de tempo para elas e, com isso algumas brigas bobas (por motivos mais idiotas possíveis) rolavam ás vezes.

_**Flashback ok**_

_- Mas que merda Santana! – exclamou a morena do banheiro._

_Bufou e foi averiguar o motivo da morena estar nervosa. Encostou-se ao batente da porta e fitou a morena pelo espelho que estava com uma carranca._

_- Que foi amor? – tentou falar calma._

_- Vai cair a sua mão se você pegar a sua roupa suja e colocar no cesto? – perguntou se virando para encará-la._

_Seu humor também não estava lá essas coisas e perdeu a paciência._

_- Não, mas a sua vai por acaso de juntar as suas e dobrar nas gavetas? – disse irônica._

_A morena passou por ela, entrou no quarto e bateu a porta. Ela passou a mão no rosto e resmungou, discutir por coisas inúteis era ridículo para duas pessoas adultas._

_- Merda! – xingou._

_Ela decide tentar falar com Rachel e dá duas batidas na porta e nada. Novamente e sem sucesso._

_- Amor, abre vai._

_Silêncio._

_- Qual é Rach não vamos brigar por bobeira._

_E nada._

_- Eu te amo._

_Desta vez a porta abre e por ela sai uma Rachel com os olhos inchados e algumas lágrimas. Vai até ela e lhe abraça._

_- Não vamos mais discutir – diz em seu ouvido._

_- Então, não briga comigo – responde._

_**Flashback off**_

Foi tirada de suas lembranças pelo barulho da porta anunciando a chegada de alguém. Assim que sentiu aquele perfume um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Virou-se para receber a esposa que, tinha uma expressão cansada que desapareceu assim que a observou. A morena andou a passos largos em sua direção e se encontraram na metade da sala em abraço e um beijo cheio de amor e saudade.

- Pensei que você só voltava amanhã – disse Rachel sem se afastar.

- Decidi voltar antes, estava morrendo de saudades de você linda – falou e voltou a selar seus lábios.

- Mas você não ia ter uma reunião sobre a turnê?

- Sim, mas acho que agora posso me dar ao luxo de cancelar uma reunião.

- Oh, me esqueci de que estou falando com umas das cantoras mais famosas do planeta – fingiu indignação.

- Olha quem fala, a diva da Broadway que é tietada até por Babra Streisand.

Ao me ouvir, corou, mas logo abriu um sorriso estonteante. Sim. Ela havia sido muito elogiada por Barbra durante seu discurso ao apresentar a vencedora de melhor atriz no Tony que Rachel havia vencido.

Sentiu sua mão ser pega e começar a ser puxada para o quarto. Saindo da sala avistou a estante onde ficavam seus prêmios. Cinco Grammy's dela, três Tony's e um Oscar de Rachel. A morena não só tinha conseguido realizar seus sonhos, como participou de um grande filme de Hollywood.

Logo entraram no quarto e ela resolveu tomar um pouco o controle da situação. Virou a morena para que ela caísse na cama ficando por baixo. Passou e língua pelo pescoço da morena conseguindo um gemido em resposta e depois foi de encontro aos seus lábios.

Suas mãos percorriam as laterais do corpo da pequena, que puxou sua camiseta para cima a fim de descartá-la. Levantou um pouco seu corpo para ajudá-la e fez o mesmo com a outra até que estivessem sem nada, apenas o contato pele com pele. Desceu seus beijos, chupões e mordidas até o vale dos seios da morena, enquanto abocanhava um, usava uma mão para acariciar o outro. Sentiu ser um pouco afastada e olhou confusa para a morena e recebeu um sorriso malicioso enquanto a mesma sentava-se no meio da cama e a chamava com o indicador.

Oh! Ela entendeu esse olhar e como entendeu.

Entrelaçaram suas pernas encaixando-se e começaram a se movimentar, elas sabiam exatamente o que fazer para levar a outra a loucura. Ela gemia e falava algumas coisas no ouvido de Rachel e esta arranhava suas costas e beijava um ponto em seu pescoço.

Mesmo depois de seis anos, elas ainda se queriam cada vez mais como se fosse possível. Continuavam seus movimentos ritmados, seus corpos suados, respirações ofegantes e os espasmos que percorriam suas partes íntimas anunciando o ápice.

Deitaram-se juntas, Santana descansou sua cabeça no peito da outra enquanto recuperavam seu ar. Abraçaram-se e ficaram a sentir o calor do corpo colado ao seu, com toda pressão, correria e compromissos, ali era o lugar de paz delas, onde seus mundos se resumiam nelas e mais ninguém.

- Amor? – chamou Rachel.

- Fala minha vida.

- Sabe a inseminação?

- Sim – ela já imaginava o que seria, mas queria escutar da esposa.

- Deu certo.

Levantou seu corpo e abraçou a morena rindo, era o que faltava para a vida delas se tornar perfeita. Bem, já não seria um mundo só para elas, mas sim para um pequenino ou pequenina Berry-Lopez. Seus olhares se encontraram e toda alegria era reconhecida pela outra, beijaram-se com paixão e bom, elas se amaram mais e mais durante aquela noite comemorando seu futuro que acabava de ser tornar mais feliz.

Este não é o fim de uma história, mas sim o início de uma novo capítulo de duas vidas que encontraram, tiveram seus problemas, perseguiram seus objetivos e conquistaram o que se propuseram. E que agora teriam mais um personagem importante em seu enredo para lhes trazer alegria e fazer crescer ainda mais seu amor.


End file.
